War Games (text-only version)
by Walter Heil
Summary: Matthew Doubt, a very talented game developer in Megakat City, has created a powerful artificial intelligence system for his new game. Unfortunately, his code gets stolen and drones start to attack the city soon after. Once again, Megakat City is in desperate need for the SWAT Kats to set things straight.
1. The press conference

**Disclaimer:** "SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron" is copyright to Hanna-Barbera Cartoons Inc. All Rights Reserved. © 1995. All other characters and material within this document are the property of Walter Heil or their respective creators.

 **Important notes:**

This is the text-only version of "War Games" which was especially created for the FanFiction website. There is also an illustrated version available which can be read online or downloaded at: wargames. swatkats. info (copy this URL into the address bar of your browser and remove the empty spaces after the dots).

In order to improve the readability of the text I'm using the term "Swat Kats" instead of "SWAT Kats".

When the main characters are addressed by their call-signs they are wearing their Swat Kats outfit. Otherwise they are wearing their civil clothing.

Have fun reading.

* * *

Five years had passed since the Swat Kats had defeated Zed, a micro-brain repair unit which got out of control and almost destroyed Megakat City. But the city was still living in constant fear of its most notorious villains, like Dark Kat. Curiously, it had been very quiet about him for quite some time and some of the inhabitants started asking themselves: "Has he left Megakat City for good or is something really terrible about to happen?"

There was a rumor that seemed to be haunting the minds of the citizens. It said that he was busy recruiting new followers amongst those who were disappointed or rejected by the society. But this was only a rumor.

* * *

It was a pleasant spring morning in Megakat City. The sky was clear so that the sunrays warmed up the streets unhampered which was a most welcomed change for the citizens after a long and dark winter season. There were some small clusters of snow left here and there, but it would only be a matter of days until they'll have vanished too. The birds were returning from their wintering grounds, claiming their places in the trees in the parks and the city streets were crowded like always at this time of day. On a day like this one could get a clear view on the tallest building of the city, Megakat Tower, where a press conference was about to start.

After a long lasting and challenging negotiation Mayor Manx had finally convinced Mr. Young of Young Industries to sign a ten year lease for the tower. This wouldn't have happened without Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs, of course. She had most of the work with this project and especially in convincing Mr. Young and his associates, that it was now safe to move the new company branches into the building. One of these new branches was Young Digital Entertainment. Its declared goal was to create the most immerse and sophisticated games on the market.

The company's press room was filled with reporters and camera teams. Naturally, Ann Gora and her cameraman Jonny reporting for Kats Eye News were also present. Mr. Young, Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs were gathered on the presentation stage, accompanied by another male kat in his late twenties. His fur was light brown and he was dressed more casual than the others as he wore a white shirt having a black line running from its top to the bottom. This line covered a zipper which he had zipped up to the round collar of the shirt. This way he didn't need to wear a tie while still being dressed well enough for such a formal occasion. Over his shirt he wore a black coat and a pair of blue trousers. He was also wearing a black belt and a pair of white sneakers with red lines on their sides to accent his more casual sense of style.

After the reporters got seated and the cameras had been set up, Mayor Manx stepped forward onto the speaker's podium and began with his speech.

"Good morning, ladies and gentleman. Thank you for attending this press conference today. I am very proud to announce that Young Industries has started its operations in this tower, the marvel of our fine city." While saying this he raised his arms in a symbolic gesture enfolding the building. "I'm certain that this partnership will be a benefit for both, Young Industries and Megakat City." He also underlined these words by putting his right hand on Mr. Young's shoulder and raised the other one into the air. "With this partnership this city will prosper more than ever before."

Callie started smiling slightly and thought for herself: "It better be. Rebuilding Megakat Tower two times charged the city treasury almost to its limits. If this doesn't work out, we could get into really serious financial troubles."

For a moment she was carried away by her memories, remembering how Dr. Viper, the mad scientist who was half-kat, half-lizard, trashed the tower in the first place in order to transform it into a breeding place for a gigantic spore pod. If this pod had been exploded, it would have covered Megakat City with its spores making it uninhabitable for its citizens. Fortunately, the Swat Kats crossed his plans, but they had to demolish the place even more in order to stop him. Then she remembered Dr. Harley Street, the well-known scientist from MASA Space Center, who was transformed into a bug-like creature by a cicada-like alien. Ironically, Dr. Street also decided to use the penthouse of the tower as the breeding place for his aliens. Megakat City's law enforcement organization, the Enforcers, had to burn down the cocoons leaving the upper floors of the building in a severely damaged state. The penthouse even fell off the building during the action.

Callie drove the thought away that something like this could happen again and tried to concentrate on the moment. Right on time to hear the end of Mayor Manx's speech.

"And without further adjourn I'd like to give the word to our partner, Mr. Young!".

Mayor Manx stepped back from the podium and moved his right arm towards Mr. Young who now stepped forward onto it.

"Thank you very much for your kind introduction, Mayor Manx." he started his speech and nodded towards him. Then he turned over to the audience and continued. "Good morning, ladies and gentleman. I am Mr. Young, the CEO of Young Industries and I'm very pleased to officially announce some of our latest developments and showing you the future of Young Industries."

* * *

At the same time, Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson, the two auto mechanics of the Megakat City Salvage Yard were having breakfast in their garage. The TV was on and showed the simulcast of the press conference at Young Industries.

"Looks like Manx finally made his big deal." Jake commented the broadcast.

"Yeah," Chance responded. "I'm really surprised that he convinced Mr. Young to rent the building, thinking about what happened the last two times he tried."

"Don't forget about Callie. I'm pretty sure she put a lot of effort into it to make it happen."

"Yeah, she's a clever kat and really good at what she's doing. Without her, Mayor Manx surely would had to leave his chair quite a while ago."

Suddenly Chance started to look thoughtful. "I wonder who this guy is." He pointed with his finger towards the casual dressed man who was now standing next to Mr. Young. "I'm sure I've seen him before, but I don't know where. Wait, I'm sure I'll remember shortly."

In the same moment Mr. Young concluded his speech: "And now ladies and gentleman I have the great pleasure to introduce you to Mr. Matthew Doubt, the CTO of our new company branch Young Digital Entertainment."

"Of course!" Chance shouted almost spilling his milk while Jake was looking rather confused about Chance's sudden excitement.

"What's the deal with that guy?" Jake asked. "And why are you suddenly getting excited like a young kitten under a Christmas tree?"

"That's Matthew Doubt!" Chance started to explain. "The guy who was responsible for the game mechanics of Airborne Kats. You know, the action game I play quite often. Man, this game is really awesome!"

"Yeah, I know." Jake answered. "It is hard to get your attention when you are playing it. You should really grow up, you know."

"Oh, c'mon Jake! What's wrong about having a little fun? Let's hear what the guy has to say. With Young Industries in his back he could turn the game industry upside down for sure."

"Whatever." Jake raised his eyelids for a moment and then turned his attention back to the broadcast. Chance wasn't already paying attention to anything else.

Matthew Doubt had already started talking: "The great success we've had with Airborne Kats at my former employer a few years ago has encouraged me to take game development one step ahead. Our next game will combine the mechanics of an action-oriented flight simulator with those of an first person shooter and a real time strategy game. I know that there have already been some attempts to do this and none of them really convinced the players. But with all these talented people here at Young Digital Entertainment, our knowledge and the resources we have at our disposal, I'm certain we will succeed where the other companies have failed."

An overzealous reporter from a game magazine asked right away: "Can you give us some more information about the technology you are using to make your vision to become real?"

Matthew condoned the rather rapid interruption and answered: "We don't use any out-of-the-box-technology which is available on the market. Instead we are developing our own technology which will be much more powerful and sophisticated than anything you have ever seen before. Without revealing to much upfront I can already say that our artificial intelligence system will play a vital role in the success of our project. If everything goes well we can show a first prototype to the public at the next Digital Game Convention in two months. So please, have a little patience. You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Among the viewers of the broadcast there was one in particular who seemed to be especially interested in what Matthew Doubt had to say. Sitting at his desk surrounded by lots of hardware and technical gimmicks he was sunken deeply into his chair, having a grim smile on his face. The Surge Coat – his trademark – was safely looked away behind thick bulletproof glass. The man only known to the public as Hard Drive – the nightmare of every company caring for its corporate data – was watching his prey like a hawk.

"Oh Matthew, you old liar," he said, like Matthew was able to hear him through the TV. "I know that your precious AI project is almost ready and only missing some fine tuning. Yes, I've been watching you very closely since you've left Scratching Post Games. I've hacked into your servers shortly after you've moved into that 'marvel of our fine city' and you ignorant fool didn't even notice. Soon I will take Sally, your precious AI project, your baby, away from you. Then you'll be learning the true meaning of getting disappointed my old friend and then you will suffer. You have probably forgotten what you did to me, but I haven't. No way! And soon you'll be paying for it. The whole city will be paying for it."

Then he started laughing contemptuously.

* * *

Back at the press conference Ann Gora just had taken the word in the ongoing discussion: "Ann Gora, Kats Eye News. Mr. Doubt, what is your opinion in the ongoing discussion on violence in video games and its effect on the players, especially the younger ones?"

"Oh, oh," Jake immediately started commenting the situation. "Now he has to deal with Ann. This could be getting interesting. Hopefully she's not getting too hard on the poor fella."

"Ann," Matthew started to answer Ann Gora's question. "I'm getting this question asked quite often and I'm constantly asking it myself. As a game development company our main goal is to entertain people and it is definitely not one of our goals to have a negative influence on our player's social behavior. All of our products are reviewed by neutral experts which have a keen sense for rating them properly in order to make them only accessible for the convenient audience. Some of the games I've been working on surely contained violence, no doubt. But we only made use of it as much as it was necessary to tell the story and to make the motivations of our protagonists better understandable. In most of the games I've been working on you are fighting. But we always made it as clear as possible that shooting someone for real is a serious crime and no fun at all. From my point of view as a game maker you always stand between two issues: creating a piece of art in which everything is possible and on the other side being aware of our social responsibility. I think I've always found a good balance between those two and I will do everything to keep this balance in our future games."

Although Matthew had given her an extensive answer, Ann Gora just had warmed up and continued asking: "But what about illegal copies? Don't these get into the hands of an audience which isn't convenient?"

"Illegal copies are indeed a problem," Matthew admitted. "And we do our best to protect our products from being hacked. But unfortunately there is no bulletproof protection system. Hackers will always penetrate these systems sooner or later. This is an ongoing battle which will probably not come to an end anytime soon."

"So what do you suggest to protect younger players from unsuitable games?"

"First, I'm asking all of my colleagues in the industry never to forget about our social responsibilities and secondly I advice all parents to look after their children and watch them what they are doing. Discussing and playing the games with them together would be even better."

"But wouldn't it be best to pass on violence altogether then?"

"Ann, please think about this," Matthew started to justify. "If you pass on violence completely you'd also have to banish classical board games, like chess. When you are playing this game the figures actually represent people which are fighting against each other and they are dying on the battlefield while you play it. Although this game is very abstracted it's still cruel when you think about it, isn't it? But would you banish this game which is still played by lots of people only because of this?"

After Matthew had finished his explanation, Mr. Young intervened in the discussion: "I am sorry to interrupt this discussion here, but Mr. Doubt has a busy schedule today. Therefore I'd like to finish this press conference at this point. I thank you all for coming this morning and for your great interest in our company. I'd also like to thank Mayor Manx once again for our wonderful collaboration so far and finally I'd like to thank Mr. Doubt for his attendance. I hope you all enjoyed this press conference as much as I did, wish you a safe trip back and a very nice day."

It was getting noisy in the room as the reporters and the cameramen started packing up their stuff. Somewhere in the room Ann Gora's well-known finishing line "This is Ann Gora, live from Megakat Tower for Kats Eye News." could be heard. Matthew Doubt, Mr. Young, Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs were leaving the room through a door in the back. Callie was happy that there were no incidents during the conference and she truly hoped that it would stay that way.

* * *

Back at the salvage yard, Chance grabbed the remote control and turned the TV off. He and Jake stood up from the couch and started moving towards their truck.

"Well, so much for our morning break." Chance said. "Let's get back to work. I think Matthew Doubt did quite well when Ann confronted him, didn't he?"

"I don't know Chance." Jake replied. "I'm not sure if he is taken these matters seriously enough."

Just as they got seated in their truck and Chance was about to start the engine a dump truck entered the yard.

"Oh, no." Chance started to complain. "I knew this day started to be too good to be true."

The dump truck stopped near the entrance of the garage and then lifted its rack body such that the junk loaded inside was sliding down to the ground making it impossible for Chance to drive the his truck out of the garage. After the sound of falling scrap metal had faded away an impertinent laughter could be heard from the dump truck. It was Burke and Murray, no doubt. The two garbage men always found it amusing to tease Chance and Jake. Filled with anger Chance jumped out of the car and Jake followed him while trying to keep himself calm. But the anger could also be seen on his face too.

"Dammit, don't you guys have any hobbies?" Chance shouted while Burke and Murray were stepping out of their dump truck.

"Oh, look Burke, it's our two favorite hot shots! What's the matter? Just cleaned the doorway?" Murray asked in his typical calumnious voice and continued laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny. Ever thought of becoming a comedian, you joker?" Chance countered.

"No. We just can't get enough of looking at your dumb faces when we unload our stuff here."

"Oh, is that so?" Chance shouted even more angry than before. "If you like dumb faces how about putting my fist into your face? When you look into a mirror afterward you can laugh the whole day long, I guarantee. How about that, you impertinent little garden gnome?"

"Hey! Are you threatening my brother, big guy?" Burke intervened. "That's not nice. Why don't you try someone in your size, looser?"

"Here it goes again..." Jake mumbled to himself and raised his eyelids.

"Sure, why not?!" Chance shouted while loosing his temper completely. "Then your brother can laugh about your dumb face the whole day long when I'm through with you!"

"C'mon and try, you loudmouth!" Burke countered.

"Chance, please," Jake started to say, trying to calm Chance's temper down.

"No, Jake! I've had enough of this already! I cannot take it anymore! Someone has to teach these two dazzlers a lesson in manners!"

Chance raised his arms and clenched his fists. Burke did the same. Then they started circling around each other like two fighters in an arena. All of a sudden Burke stormed forward and tried to hit Chance in the face. Chance evaded the attack and punched Burke into his stomach. Burke stumbled back, gasping for air. Then Chance stepped towards him and punched him in the face. Burke stumbled back even further.

Murray shouted encouragement to his brother: "Don't let him get away with this Burke! Hit him where it hurts!"

This enraged Chance even more, so that he went on to a second blow ignoring his own cover. Burke used that mistake and quickly threw his fist into Chance's face who was dashed to the ground for a moment. But he was immediately back on his feed in the next second.

"Stop it, you two!" Jake shouted. "This bickering is pointless!"

The fight continued for a short while until Chance finally got the upper hand on Burke. Noticing his brother's desperate situation, Murray decided to join the fight. He jumped onto Chance's back and tried to get his arm around his neck. But he was interrupted as Jake grabbed him and threw him against the dump truck, leaving him gasping for air. Then Jake grabbed the shoulders of Burke and Chance very hard and quickly, raising pressure on them such that the two were thrust into opposite directions falling on their backs. While he did this he shouted:

"I said, it's enough! Stay away from each other!" Then he took a very grim look at Murray and Burke and continued in a very serious tone: "I think you better go. Gimme the receipt so I can sign it and then get out of here."

Murray looked back at Jake very angrily while he fetched the receipt from his pocket and gave it to him with the words: "This isn't over yet."

Jake grabbed the receipt rudely and signed it. As he gave it back to Murray he replied: "I warn you, Murray. You have no idea with whom you are messing with."

Murray turned towards his brother who was slowly coming back on his feet again.

"C'mon Burke, let's hit the road. Let those two losers have their stupid little triumph. We'll see who'll have the last laugh."

The two beaten up brothers got into their truck and Murray started the engine. Before he accelerated he turned over to Chance and Jake and said: "Better hope that we don't decide to report this little incident to Commander Feral. He sure wouldn't be happy." Then the dump truck started moving and left the scrapyard.

"Satisfied now?" Jake asked. "The last thing we need is Feral on our tails."

"Jake, gimme a break!" Chance responded. "We can't let these guys always tease us! This is just humiliating!"

"I know, Chance. But getting Feral involved will only complicate things."

Chance groaned and tried to calm down. "You're probably right, Jake. Still, I simply can't take this anymore." He leaned forward, put his hands on his thighs and took a few deep breaths. Then he looked at Jake and said: "C'mon buddy, we've got work to do. Let's get this trash out of our doorway."

"Sure that you are okay, pal? That bully hit you pretty hard near your left eye, you know."

"Don't worry, I'll get inside and put something cold on it. I'll be fine then."

Jake went over to the big pile of trash that Burke and Murray had left them and started moving it out of the way while Chance went inside.


	2. Grand Theft Data

Later that day, Matthew Doubt, the CTO of Young Digital Entertainment, sat at his desk somewhere inside Megakat Tower. He always liked it to be close to his team members, so his desk stood in a large office together with theirs. Most of his colleagues had already left the office.

"Don't overwork yourself, Matthew." the last attendant colleague said, while walking towards the door of the office. "Even you need to get some rest sometimes, you know."

"Don't worry, Terry," Matthew responded. "I'll just make some little more adjustments to Sally and then I'll go home. I promise."

Then Matthew dived back into his code, mumbling sometimes. A short time later he ceremonially hit the keyboard a last time and then straightened up while saying to himself loudly:

"There! This should be it! Sally is ready for the convention."

While joyfully admiring his work the lights on the ceiling suddenly started flickering and a "Network error"-message appeared on his screen.

"What now?" he asked himself. "Hmm, maybe a short disturbance in the power supply."

Then the power failed completely.

"Oh, great! A blackout. Good thing that I've stored my last changes just in time. I think this is my call to go home now."

The next thing that happened was, that a flash which came out of a power outlet jumped wildly through the room. Being scared, Matthew immediately searched cover under his desk. Shortly after, the flash hit the ground in the center of the room. From it a man wearing a weird looking coat like from a Cyberpunk movie emerged from it. Hard Drive. Then the lights at the ceiling and the computers in the office suddenly received power again.

"Matthew! Long time, no see!" the stranger addressed Matthew. "Oh, please! Don't cower under your desk like a scared little mouse. This just looks embarrassing. Come out! Hiding from me won't help you anyway."

The stranger started laughing dismissively. With fear in his eyes, Matthew slowly came out from under his desk.

"Who... who are you? What do you want?" Matthew asked very frightened.

"So, you don't even remember me. Just as I thought. No matter. It might be even funnier that way. Does the name Hard Drive mean anything to you?"

Matthew gulped. "You mean... that you are…?"

"Yes," Hard Drive answered proudly. "I am Hard Drive and for your information: I've just stole Sally from you and swiped your servers clean. Now it's all in here." He pointed with his finger at his coat. "And there is nothing you can do about it."

"B.. b.. but why? This is code for a... for a game. How could this be of any interest to someone like you?"

"It has, no doubt. You see, this game code of yours is capable of much more than you can obviously imagine. But you will see soon enough. You know I could have stolen the code from outside, but I wanted you to see how it gets stolen and by whom. So now it's time to say 'Goodbye' to Sally."

"No! I won't let you get away with this!" Matthew shouted and stormed towards Hard Drive, forgetting his fear for a short moment while rage had taken control over him. As he came close enough, Hard Drive raised his hand and touched Matthew who immediately got struck by electricity. Then Matthew flew through the room and crushed with his back against the wall.

"Fool!" Hard Drive shouted. "Did you really think you would have a chance against me? I could squish you like a fly right now if I'd want to! But this would be much too quickly. I want you to see what Sally is really capable of. I want to see you suffer. I want to see you being consumed by your own regrets. Oh, sweet revenge... Farewell, Matthew."

Matthew groaned and raised his arm towards Hard Drive who was way out of range. Hard Drive smiled contemptuously and then transformed back into a flash. Matthew desperately watched how the flash disappeared back into the outlet from where it came from. Then all that was left to him was silence and pain. Matthew fainted away.

* * *

The next morning back at the scrapyard garage, Chance and Jake were fixing a car which belonged to a grumpy old lady. The TV was running in the background.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News, live in front of Megakat City Central Hospital where Matthew Doubt, the CTO of Young Digital Entertainment, has been admitted to this morning."

"What?" Chance asked and started paying full attention to the broadcast as soon as the name 'Matthew Doubt' was mentioned.

Ann Gora continued her report: "Details are still sketchy, but according to the authorities, Mr. Doubt had been attacked in his office last night. As it seems the assailant has stolen corporate data from Young Digital Entertainment. There are speculations that Mr. Doubt had caught the thief off guard and was injured in the struggle that followed. Mr. Doubt seems to have regained consciousness, but the doctors have denied any interviews, since he still needs to recover from the assault." She made a short pause while the camera moved back a little. "With me now is Commander Feral of the Enforcers and Mr. Young of Young Industries." Then she turned over towards Feral. "Commander Feral, can you give us some more detail about what happened last night at Young Digital Entertainment?"

"At this point I can't give you any more information about the ongoing investigation, I'm afraid. But we are taking this matter very seriously. This act of violence won't go unnoticed. The Enforcers will do everything in their power to identify the assailant who attacked Mr. Doubt and take him into custody."

"In other words, they have no clue like always." Chance commented Feral's statement.

Ann turned over to Mr. Young. "Mr. Young, do you have any comment on this situation?"

"Only that I wish Mr. Doubt the best and hope that he quickly recovers from his injuries." Mr. Young answered. "The thoughts of all our employees are with him now. We will support the authorities in any way we can."

"Do you already know what kind of corporate data had been stolen last night?" Ann Gora continued asking him.

"We are currently checking our servers and databases," Mr. Young started to answer but was interrupted by Feral who took over: "But the information we have so far is classified. So please, don't stress this subject any further at this point. We will provide an official statement as soon as the investigation has been completed."

Realizing that she wouldn't get more information out of Feral or Mr. Young, Ann Gora concluded her interview. "Commander Feral and Mr. Young, thank you for this interview and good luck with the ongoing investigation. From Megakat City Central Hospital this is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News."

Chance turned the TV off.

"Man, I can't believe this." he said. "Why would anyone assault Matthew Doubt or steal data from a games company?"

"Maybe a competitor who doesn't want to let Young Digital Entertainment take over the market?" Jake guessed.

"Maybe." Chance replied thoughtfully. "I think we should pay him a visit at the hospital."

"Chance, please." Jake said, thinking that Chance was exaggerating. "I know that you are a fan of his games, but this is something the Enforcers can handle. We can't take care of every job for them, you know."

"You're probably right, Jake. But I still have the feeling, that there is more to it."

"Don't be silly. You just want to talk to the guy who made one of your favorite video games." Jake insinuated. "That's all."

"Trust me, there is something going on." Chance replied confidently. "Why do you think Feral was so reserved when he was asked about the details of the theft?"

Noticing that Chance wouldn't let it go, Jake finally complied. "Oh, well. We'll visit him this afternoon if this makes you happy. But I still think you just want to see him and make him compliments."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Chance replied. "Think what you want, but there is something strange going on. I can feel it."

* * *

Later that day T-Bone and Razor landed the Turbokat near Megakat City Central Hospital.

They knocked at the door and entered the room where Matthew Doubt had been accommodated to. Matthew lay in his bed, gazed at the ceiling and was lost in his thoughts. The TV which was mounted at the wall in front of his bed had been turned on, but he seemed not to be paying any attention to it. He looked very sad and hadn't noticed that the Swat Kats had entered the room. After a short while T-Bone and Razor looked at each other, uncertain what to do and then shrugged with their shoulders. Finally, T-Bone decided to attract Matthew's attention as he cleared his throat and started to address him:

"Mr. Doubt? Excuse me."

Matthew turned his head towards his guests.

"Sorry, if we are disturbing you." T-Bone continued.

Matthew's look on his face seemed to brighten up a little when he saw the Swat Kats.

"No, you are not disturbing at all. Please come in."

As T-Bone and Razor were approaching him, Matthew continued: "I didn't expect a visit from the Swat Kats. But after what happened last night I have the feeling that everything might happen to me now." He laughed silently, filled with bitterness.

"Thank you for receiving us, Mr. Doubt." Razor replied.

"This may sound a bit weird," T-Bone started to explain their unannounced visit. "But we've watched the press conference about your new game yesterday and we've also heard about the attack last night. I can't tell you why, but I have the feeling that this was more than just a simple data theft."

"You are called T-Bone, right?" Matthew asked and T-Bone nodded. "Well, T-Bone, you guessed correctly. It was indeed more than just a simple data theft." Then he suddenly changed the subject like he couldn't stay focused. "You know, that you two were one of my inspirations for Airborne Kats?"

"Really?" T-Bone responded excited. "You know, I really love this game. I spent hours and hours playing it. Finally I've beaten it on the hardest level. Man, it was tough, but when I've finished it, it just felt great. I had the feeling that I've saved the world."

"This is exactly the way we want our players to feel. I'm glad you like it that much. I wouldn't have thought that a fighter pilot like you who is flying regularly is still able to feel this way." Matthew responded and T-Bone started smiling.

"I hate to interrupt your nice little chitchat here," Razor intervened. "But I think we didn't came here just to exchange compliments."

"Yes, you're right, Razor." Matthew confirmed and changed back to the last topic. "You are interested in what happened last night, right? So I'm gonna tell you." His face started showing bitterness and sadness again. "I had a strange visit last night, shortly after I had finished my work on Sally."

"Who's Sally?" Razor asked.

"My latest project." Matthew explained. "The most enhanced artificial intelligence system ever created... which is gone now." He sighed and his thoughts obviously started to drift away again.

"What about that strange visit you've mentioned?" Razor asked, trying to keep Matthew on focusing.

"What?" Matthew asked. "Oh yeah, my visitor. The lights in the room started flickering like crazy and then a lighting bolt suddenly appeared which then transformed into a kat. He claimed to be Hard Drive and from what I've learned about him from the Enforcers I have no doubt that it was really him."

"Hard Drive?!" T-Bone and Razor asked loudly and surprised.

"Why that little creep!" T-Bone said, almost shouting. "Just wait until I get my hands on him!"

"Easy, T-Bone." Razor said, trying to calm him down. "Remember that we are in a hospital here and that Mr. Doubt doesn't need any more excitement."

Matthew continued with his story. "He said something about having his revenge on me and that I will suffer for something I did to him." After pausing for a moment he added: "That's the reason why I can't get a clear thought right now. I'm desperately thinking about who I've had annoyed that much such that he'd steal my work from me and light me up like a Christmas tree. Do you know who he is by chance? The Enforcers I talked to didn't want to tell me for some reason or didn't know themselves."

"Unfortunately not." Razor replied. "We also just know him as Hard Drive. Could it be possible that he acted on behalf of someone else? Do you have enemies, Mr. Doubt?"

"Possibly. Everyone who's having a public reputation might be drawing the attention of dislikers. But I can't think of anyone in particular. There are some people having an opinion about me and my games which is a bit drastic for my taste. But I don't think that anyone of them would be going that far."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Razor asked, finishing his part of the interview.

"Not really. He only mentioned that Sally is capable of more than I can imagine. I don't know what he meant. He also said that he watched my every step since I've left my former employer."

"What happened after your conversation with Hard Drive?" T-Bone asked.

"When he told me that he had swiped our servers clean and was going to leave with Sally, I've tried to stop him. Which was pretty foolish, now that I think of it. When he touched me I thought he was gonna fry me like a sausage."

"You've attacked him?" T-Bone asked pretty concerned. "What were you thinking?"

"To be honest... nothing. I've just tried to protect my work. I failed and he got away. He took Sally away from me... I didn't have a chance." Matthew answered indignantly and shook his head.

"You should be glad that you are still alive, Mr. Doubt!" Razor countered.

"Trust me, I am. But still, being ripped off and beaten up like this has left its mark on me." Matthew replied, sounding heavily depressed. "I'm feeling so helpless and being toyed with."

"We'll find Hard Drive," T-Bone promised, almost being choleric. "And when we do, he's gonna wish that he had never laid hands on you, Mr. Doubt. I promise!"

"I really appreciate this," Matthew replied. "Although I normally deny violence in real life. And please, call me Matthew."

Suddenly a loud melody sounded from the TV, drawing everybody's attention to it.

"And now we have a special report from Ann Gora, live from the Megakat City Golf Course where something extraordinary just happened." the announcer said. "We are switching directly to her for a live report."

Then Ann Gora appeared on the screen.

"This is Ann Gora reporting from the annual Mayor Manx Golf Tournament. This event which has been organized by Mayor Manx for the public and his business partners seems to have attracted the attention of some unknown visitors." The camera changed the view from Ann Gora to six objects which were floating high in the sky. "We currently have no information what these objects are or from where they came from. The Enforcers have been informed and will investigate this matter."

Suddenly, the objects were quickly getting closer and started scattering from each other. Next, they fired laser beams at the golf course. The camera view changed rapidly as its operator started to run in panic, seeking for a place to hide. Ann Gora who was doing the same still tried to report while sounding very anxious: "They've opened fire at the golf course!"

For a short moment the camera showed how Mayor Manx and Mr. Young were running away in panic. The mayor cried: "Let's get out of here! It's every kat for himself!"

T-Bone and Razor started to run out of Matthew's room, trying to get to the golf course as quickly as possible.

"Sorry, Matthew, but we have to go." T-Bone said, as he looked back at him.

"Of course." Matthew replied appreciative. "Good luck and take care, you two."

Being alone again, Matthew turned his attention back to the report on the TV.


	3. This is what it's all about,playin games

In Dark Kats hideout Hard Drive sat in front of a computer console and monitored the ongoing attack at the golf course.

"I've always wondered why a golf course has to have nine or eighteen holes." he said amused. "I think I add a few more to this one."

"We are not here to play games, Hard Drive!" Dark Kat said admonished, standing behind him.

"But this is what it's all about... playing games!" Hard Drive countered. "That's what the AI is meant for."

"Yes, but we have much bigger plans for it!" Dark Kat replied angrily.

Hard Drive shortly raised his eyelids and said: "I know, I know. You keep telling me that all day long. But your plan needs the Swat Kats to show up for this and they will. Until then, I'll play."

Then Hard Drive started laughing.

* * *

In the meantime T-Bone and Razor were back in the air, flying towards the golf course.

"We are almost there!" T-Bone shouted.

"Okay, I'm trying to get an analysis on one of those flying objects." Razor responded. "There! Got it!"

On Razor's screen a schematic of the object was displayed.

"What have you got, buddy?" T-Bone asked.

"Well, I think we can remove alien invaders from the list of attackers. This one seems to be a drone." Razor summarized his quick analysis.

"A drone? Really?" T-Bones asked surprised. "I wonder from where it came from."

"Wish I knew. Maybe we should catch up with it and ask." Razor joked.

"Yeah, really funny. See if you can get a lock on one of them, will ya?"

"Already at it. Just another moment aaaand, got a lock on it. Let's see how it handles this." Razor pushed a button on his console and shouted: "Slicer Missile, away!"

A Slicer Missile was fired from the Turbokat and headed directly towards one of the drones. Just before the missile could hit it, the drone made a quick evasive maneuver, dodging the missile which hit a large tree on the golf course instead.

"You missed him, Sure-shot!" T-Bone shouted.

"So I've noticed. That thing maneuvers faster then everything I've seen before."

* * *

Back at Dark Kats hideout, Hard Drive started smiling. "Seems like the Swat Kats have finally joined our little game."

Dark Kat immediately took a closer look at the monitors. "Predictable as always." he said. "We should give them a warm welcome, don't you think?"

Hard Drive started laughing again.

"Let's see if they are really a challenge for Sally." he said and typed a few commands into the console. On one of the monitors the lines 'Activate swarm intelligence. Switch to aggressive formation behavior.' appeared.

* * *

The drones at the golf course regrouped like a little swarm of wasps and started attacking the Turbokat with their laser guns.

"Whoa!" T-Bone shouted. "I think they don't appreciate that you've just fired a missile at one of them."

T-Bone initiated an evasive maneuver since some laser beams from the drones almost hit the Turbokat. "Razor! Would you please do something against these things? I don't know how long I can hold them off!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" Razor replied "Let's see... They are flying in a very close formation. Maybe a load of Mini Missiles will do the trick. If they try to evade them they may even collide with each other." Razor hit the fire button and a dozen Mini Missiles were fired rapidly into the drone swarm. The drones evaded the approaching missiles keeping enough distance from each other so that no drone was hit at all.

"They've just evaded my missiles without taking a scratch!" Razor shouted and assumed: "They must be communicating with each other, telling where they're gonna be."

"That's just great! Now what?" T-Bone asked, slowly getting nervous.

"Increase the distance to them." Razor ordered. "I need to analyze the data of the drone more precisely."

"Are you kidding me?" T-Bone shouted. "No matter what I do, they keep sticking on our tail!"

In that moment a round of machine gun bullets were fired from somewhere and one of the drones suddenly exploded.

"What the," T-Bone started to say while he looked into the direction from where the bullets came from. A squadron of Enforcer choppers had arrived at the scene.

Commander Feral's voice was suddenly shouting through their radio transceiver: "This is Commander Feral. The Enforcers will handle this!"

"Seems like the cavalry has arrived." T-Bone said into Razor's direction. "I never thought that I would be glad to see the Enforcers joining a fight."

"Swat Kats," Feral's voice shouted through the radio transceiver again. "Leave this area at once. This is Enforcer business!"

"Wish we could Feral," T-Bone responded. "But these things won't let us get away."

"Let's see for how long." Feral replied. "Fire!"

The Enforcer choppers started firing at the drones. Aware of the new players in the game, the drones evaded the shots and immediately started increasing distance to each other. But they still kept on following the Turbokat.

"It's of no use, Feral!" T-Bone shouted through the radio transceiver. "Before you hit one of them, you'll be hitting us!"

Suddenly one of the drones left the formation and started flying around the Enforcer choppers very quickly. With the precision of a surgeon it fired its laser beams at their rotors. The choppers being hit were falling down like stones, forcing their crew members to eject. Luckily, the people at the golf course had already fled the scene, so that the choppers didn't hit anyone when they crashed down.

Razor focused on analyzing the data of the drone. "These drones seem to be fortified rather lightly." he noticed. "That gives me an idea! T-Bone, fly up and give maximum power to the engines!"

"What are you up to now, buddy?" T-Bone asked.

"I will drop some EMP-Missiles and activate them manually, so that they'll explode inside the swarm."

"You really think that will work?" T-Bone asked skeptical.

"I know, this sounds desperate, but do you have any better ideas?" Razor asked back.

"No, I don't. Initializing ascending maneuver! I hope you know what you are doing, buddy."

"Me too, pal." Razor responded and then radioed Feral. "Feral, keep your choppers away from us. We're gonna need some space here."

As the Turbokat flew towards the sky Razor dropped the EMP-Missiles which crossed path with the drone swarm like he had planned. When he activated them a huge dose of energy was set free, electrifying the drones, frying their circuits. Without having control over themselves they fell from the sky like dead flies.

"Bingo!" Razor shouted excited. "Now let's get the last one!"

"Yeah." T-Bone agreed. "Let's end this."

T-Bone stopped ascending the Turbokat and gently turned it back towards the ground.

Suddenly Razor shouted: "There it is! Look! It's at Feral's tail now. Get closer, T-Bone!"

"And do what?"

"I'll try to shoot a Power Draining Missile at that thing. Since it has a lock on Feral and cannot be warned by the others we might have a chance to hit it."

"Why don't we just blast it?"

"Because we need to know what we are up against," Razor explained. "And the circuits of the other drones have been toasted. This missile will only kill its battery but not fry its circuits."

"Okay, then take your best shot."

"I sure will. Just keep the jet steady and get as close as possible. The closer we get, the better the chances are that it can't evade the missile."

After the Turbokat came close enough to the drone, Razor fired the Power Draining Missile. It hit the drone and released a small parachute. Both, the missile and the drone were parachuted down towards the ground.

"Got it!" Razor shouted. "Now let's pick it up and take a closer look at it."


	4. Once a hacker, always a hacker

A short time later T-Bone, Razor and Commander Feral had been gathered in a science lab at Puma-Dyne. After she had heard what has happened, Callie Briggs also had decided to come. The lab scientist just had removed the laser gun from the drone.

"I don't like it that these two vigilantes are allowed in here." Feral complained to Callie.

"Hey! Give us a break, Feral!" T-Bone countered angrily. "Without us you'd still be chased by that thing! Or worse."

"Besides, we were the ones who'd captured the drone, remember?" Razor added.

"They are right, Commander!" Callie said. "If it weren't for the Swat Kats, we wouldn't be here examining this thing right now."

"Alright." Feral responded. "But you'll take full responsibility for them, Ms. Briggs!"

"No problem. As you know, I trust them completely."

The lab scientist cleared his throat in order to get everybody's attention and then explained:

"I have separated the laser gun from the drone. It looks like one of our designs."

"What do you mean?" Feral asked surprised and angrily.

"You remember the secrets which had been stolen from us some years ago?" the scientist counter questioned.

"You mean the ones which had been stolen by Hard Drive and then being given to Dark Kat?" Feral guessed.

"Exactly." the scientist replied.

"How is that possible?" Feral asked furiously. "I thought all the plans had been recovered when we had taken Dark Kat and Hard Drive into custody."

"Maybe one of them hid a backup somewhere." Callie guessed.

"Maybe." the scientist replied and continued his report getting excited: "But anyway, this laser has been modified such that it is lighter than it was in its original design. Fascinating! I never thought that it could be carried by such a small device like this drone here."

"Don't get too excited about it." Feral said, noticing the upcoming enthusiasm in the scientist's voice. "This thing has shot down half of my squad."

"Well then," the scientist said. "Let's reactivate it, shall we?"

"Are you kidding?" T-Bone asked startled. "What if that thing goes crazy in here and starts smashing against the walls to get out?"

"Very unlikely." the scientist responded. "From what we know so far, this thing had been controlled remotely and this room is sealed off from any signal coming from outside."

"Still we better don't take any chances. Ready the short circuiting missiles, Razor!" T-Bone ordered.

He and Razor set their Clovatrixes accordingly and aimed at the drone. Then he addressed the scientist: "Okay. Now you can turn it on."

The scientist supplied power to the drone which immediately started to levitate but didn't move into any direction.

"See! I told you it wouldn't do anything." the scientist said to T-Bone. "Now, let's take a look at the code." He started typing something into the console in front of him. Then a lot of gibberish was displayed on his screen. "Just as I've thought. It's encrypted. This might take a while."

"How long?" Feral asked impatiently.

"Hard to say. I don't know what kind of encryption it is. And even if I knew, it can take weeks or even months to decipher it."

"We don't have that long!" Feral responded.

"Maybe I can help." Matthew Doubt said, who was just entering the room, accompanied by Lieutenant Felina Feral, the commander's niece. He was carrying a laptop under his arm.

"Felina, what is the meaning of this?" Feral asked angrily. "Don't we have enough unauthorized personnel in here already?"

"Please uncle," Felina said, trying to calm him down. "Mr. Doubt has important information for us. Otherwise I wouldn't have allowed him to come in here."

"Shouldn't you be still receiving medical attention at the hospital?" T-Bone asked worried.

"Don't worry, T-Bone," Matthew responded rather cold. "I'm just sick of laying around, doing nothing."

"So what do you have for us?" Feral asked.

"I've watched the broadcast from the golf course," Matthew started to explain. "And I've recognized some of the behaviors that these drones showed. I've got the feeling that I've seen them before."

"You? Where?" Feral asked impatiently.

"As you may know, I'm a specialist on programming artificial intelligence systems. If I could get a closer look at the code then maybe I could help you speeding up your investigation."

"Even if I would allow it, this code is encrypted." Feral explained without hiding that he didn't take Matthew or his offer seriously.

"Another reason why you should let me take a look at this. You got any information about from where this drone came from?" he asked Feral. According to the look on Feral's face he wasn't willing to answer that question.

Suddenly Callie did instead: "Not yet, but the attached laser gun is based on a design stolen from Puma-Dyne a few years ago."

"Ms. Briggs! This information is classified!" Feral intervened, almost loosing his temper.

"Yes, I know that. But I'm willing to trust Mr. Doubt. As you said yourself, we cannot wait for weeks or even months to decipher the code!" Before Feral could say anything else she added: "I'll also take full responsibility for Mr. Doubt's actions."

Feral snarled but then decided not to discuss this matter any further.

"Thank you for trusting me on this, Ms. Briggs." Matthew said appreciating. "Can you tell me who stole it?"

"Hard Drive, who then gave it to Dark Kat." Callie answered.

Suddenly, Matthew got a very serious look on his face. "Hard Drive. That figures."

"What do you mean, Mr. Doubt?" Callie asked, being a bit frightened by the look on his face.

"I don't want to waste our time on my suspicions, Ms. Briggs." Matthew replied, who was getting impatient all of a sudden. "I want to have facts and this drone probably has them." He went over to the scientist's console and then placed his laptop there. After that, he opened the laptop and addressed the lab scientist: "Would you mind lending me your seat for a while?"

The scientist stood up with a perplexed look on his face and moved aside.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Doubt?" Feral asked in a very unpleasant tone.

"What does it look like? I'm connecting my laptop with the drone, then I'll sit down and hack it." Matthew answered snappy.

"But you don't have the clearance to do that." Feral complained. "You're not even a member of my staff or an employee of Puma-Dyne."

"That's true. But unlike the people here in this room I'm a professional hacker!"

All the people in the room suddenly looked surprised at Matthew. After a short pause he continued "Or was one at least. And if I'm not mistaken this will only take a few minutes. So please, let me do my thing and don't interrupt me while I'm at it."

His last sentence sounded more like an order than a request.

Matthew sat down and started typing stuff on his laptop's keyboard very quickly. While he was doing this he mumbled: "Come on, come on! You cannot hide your secrets from me! Why are you trying to resist? Now give it up, for crying out loud!"

Then suddenly he started shouting. "Gotcha! Now tell me what I want to know." The gibberish on the screen was now replaced by readable code, which didn't make a real difference for most of the people that were gathered in the room except for Matthew, the lab scientist and maybe Razor. Matthew studied the code for a few moments. Suddenly, the look on his face became like as he had just seen a ghost.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" he said loudly, almost crying. "This cannot be! It was never meant to be used for that!"

"Matthew, what is it?" T-Bone asked concerned.

"Yes," Feral addressed Matthew. "Could you please stop whining and tell us what you've found? I want to get my hands on the culprit who's responsible for this mess."

Matthew looked at Feral with a sad look on his face and said: "You don't need to look any further, Commander Feral." Then he sighed. "I'm right over here."

"What?" Feral, T-Bone and Razor asked simultaneously.

"The code you see here, is mine." Matthew started to explain. "It's part of Sally, the AI system, that Hard Drive stole from us last night. When I saw the drones on TV, I've immediately recognized their behavior, but I didn't want to believe it until I saw the code with my own eyes. Now, I'm beginning to understand what he meant when he said that the code is capable of much more than I can imagine. So this is the way he wants to let me suffer."

"Suffer for what?" Razor asked curiously.

Matthew sighed again and looked down at the ground. "Hard Drive and I... we have... a common history."

"What?" Feral, T-Bone and Razor asked simultaneously again.

"I didn't recognize him yesterday, because it has been quite a while since we've last met. We were almost kids then. Truth is, that we were both into hacking in these days. We were good. I mean really, really good. It all started rather harmless and we did it just for fun. We hacked into the systems of a few companies, sending some fake emails from one employee to another and such things. Nothing serious."

"Nothing serious?!" T-Bone asked, being shocked. "Are you kidding me?!"

"We just wanted to show how insecure the digital infrastructure of most companies were!" Matthew carried on. "But then, one day, Hard Drive – he wasn't known by this name back then – had the idea to hack into bank accounts. He shifted a lot of money around, opened fake accounts and finally took the money. And I didn't notice anything. He knew that I would never have participated in such a scheme and he was very good in hiding these actions from me. But one day he made a stupid mistake. He forgot to erase one of his traces he had left on a server. When things started getting hot he panicked and confessed everything to me. He asked me to fake some evidence, making him look like a false lead. He was getting paranoid and thought that every move of him would be tracked from now on. And he was probably right about that. So he hoped that the authorities hadn't found a connection between the two of us at this point."

"So what happened next?" Callie asked, when Matthew's thoughts drifted away and he didn't continue to tell his story. Matthew shook his head as he drove his thoughts away and then looked at her.

"I declined and it didn't take long until Hard Drive had been taken into custody. Of course, I was also accused for unauthorized accessing of corporate property."

Matthew sighed once again.

"I was able to proof that my actions didn't do any serious harm, but it was still a crime. Then the following bargain was offered to me. If I testify against Hard Drive I would go free. I think all of you can guess what my decision was."

Everybody in the room nodded.

"And this was the end of the relationship between Hard Drive and me. He went into jail, I didn't hack into any system ever again and started my career as a programmer. We never saw or talked to each other again. Until yesterday."

Feral was the first to take the word after Matthew had finished his story.

"And now you think this code from a childish game will be a threat to us?" he asked arrogantly. "Don't be foolish. We will analyze it and when we know how it works we shoot these drones down, one after another."

Matthew started laughing desperately.

"Commander, I'd be careful calling me a fool." he responded snappy. "First, the code you see here is only a small fraction of what I've created. It's only a script that communicates with the core. The core itself is the brain behind everything and it's probably located somewhere on a secret server. Second, Sally doesn't only rely on predefined behaviors, it's self-learning. Meaning, it analyzes everything you do and develops countermeasures against all of your actions. So the next time when you encounter a drone the strategies you've successfully used once won't be working anymore. And finally I'd like to add that this isn't a childish game. It's serious. It's even more serious than I've imagined."

"If that's true, why did you create such a dangerous thing?" Feral asked shouting. "Are you insane?"

"No! I was just naive, like in my hacking days." Matthew responded, trying to justify his actions. "I never thought that my work could be misused in such a way!"

But this made Feral even more angry such that he started threatening him: "You know that you'll be made responsible for this mess!"

"Fine!" Matthew started to argue. "I hope the same goes for the weapon developers here at Puma-Dyne. Without their blasted laser gun my code would be worthless for Hard Drive. You are playing the same dangerous game as I do, Commander!"

Feral looked angry at Matthew but didn't seem to know how to counter this argument.

"Please calm down, both of you!" Razor intervened. "Blaming each other won't help us getting out of this situation." Then he continued: "I was wondering, if the laser gun came from Puma-Dyne and the AI code came from Young Industries, where did the drone itself came from?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this, young man." the voice of an old kat said. Professor Hackle entered the room accompanied by an Enforcer officer.

"What is this? Open house at Puma-Dyne?" Feral asked sarcastically.

"Professor Hackle, what's this got to do with you?" Razor asked.

"Simple, young lad. The drones are my design."

Everyone gasped and nobody said anything until Hackle continued talking.

"Though I'd actually never had the chance to build them. I had the plans stored in my archive for safekeeping, but it wasn't safe enough as it seems. You see, I saw those drones in that report on TV and when I've checked my archive I've noticed that my plans were gone. I've also noticed a hole in the ground, but it was way too small for a person to fit through."

"Creeplings!" Razor immediately deduced.

"What are creeplings?" Matthew asked unknowing.

"Small winged devils in the service of Dark Kat." Razor explained. "Now this is starting to make sense. Only Dark Kat has the means to build these drones and must have teamed up with Hard Drive in order to get all the pieces together."

"You remember what happened last time they joined forces, buddy?" T-Bone asked very concerned.

"How could I ever forget. First, we were almost fried by Hard Drive and then almost shred into tiny pieces by Dark Kat. Not to mention that they stole the Turbokat and tried to ruin our reputation."

"Yeah right, Feral thought it was us when Hard Drive wreak havoc on Megakat City with her."

Feral snarled once more, but preferred to keep his thoughts for himself again.

"Well, I guess we now know everything we need to know." Razor concluded. "Let's go, T-Bone. We need to find out where Dark Kat and Hard Drive are hiding."

"You got it, partner." T-Bone confirmed.

Before anyone could say anything they had left the room. When Matthew realized that they were leaving he took his laptop and followed them. Feral shouted after him:

"This isn't over, Doubt! Don't leave the city, you hear me?"

Matthew heard it, but didn't care. Feral snarled, but then tended his attention to the lab scientist: "I want this code being analyzed immediately and I'll await your report ASAP!"

"Yes, sir!" the scientist confirmed and turned over to the console in order to start working on it.

"The Enforcers won't be outsmarted by some game code from a blasted nerd!" Feral said dismissively, while he looked towards the door through which Matthew just had left.

* * *

In the meantime the Swat Kats had reached the roof of the building were they had landed the Turbokat earlier. Suddenly, Matthew came running through the door they had just went through.

"T-Bone, Razor, wait!" he shouted. "Please, let me come with you."

"What? No way!" Razor responded, before T-Bone could have said anything. "Listen, you're a nice guy and T-Bone here is really admiring you. But we can't allow anyone into our secret hideout. It wouldn't be secret anymore, would it?"

"Then hit me over the head with something and take me there while I'm unconscious. I don't care. It cannot be worse than being fried by Hard Drive. But you'll need my help for sure."

"Please stop getting dramatic, Matthew." T-Bone said. "What kind of help are you talking about?"

"Didn't you listen to what I've said earlier?" Matthew asked, suddenly being upset. "As great as your flying and fighting skills may be, the drones will sooner or later get the upper hand on you for sure. Maybe I can help you developing some countermeasures which you can use the next time you encounter them or find a weak spot in my programming."

"I really appreciate your offer, Matthew," Razor responded. "But this is too risky. We're better off finding a way ourselves."

"I see that I cannot convince you, but maybe this can." Matthew put a pen and a calling card out of his pocket and wrote something on its backside quickly. Then he handed the card over to T-Bone.

"What's this?" T-Bone asked.

"This is the code to unlock a special arena of Airborne Kats." Matthew explained. "It was meant to be used for a challenge tournament, which unfortunately was never arranged. What you will see and experience is just a glimpse of that what will happen when you'll face the drones next time. Remember, the AI code in Airborne Kats was limited to flying objects. This new code includes a lot more. You'll be facing the same problems when you are on the ground or on the water." Matthew pointed with his finger at the buildings of Megakat City which could be seen at the horizon from the rooftop of Puma-Dyne. "This is Dark Kat's level now. It doesn't make any difference to Sally if it is real or artificial. If you change your mind about my offer, contact me. My address and telephone number are written on that card."

He pointed on the card he just had given to T-Bone.

"Thanks." Razor responded. "We appreciate your help, but we really need to go now. Goodbye Matthew."

T-Bone and Razor manned the Turbokat and prepared for liftoff.

"I understand. But please play the game. Try the code I gave you." Matthew insisted. "Farewell, Swat Kats."

"We will." T-Bone promised. "Farewell, Matthew."

A moment later the Turbokat was in the air once again and flew away.

* * *

When Matthew was about to leave the Puma-Dyne compound, he met Professor Hackle on his way out.

"Well young lad," Professor Hackle started to address him. "It seems we both have much to think about."

"You can say that again, good man." Matthew responded. "What was your name again? I think we weren't properly introduced."

"My name is Professor Hackle. I've once worked for this organization here until I realized that my inventions weren't used for anything useful. Only to wreak havoc with them. Now I'm working on things which are a real benefit to katkind someday. But I'm cursed as it seems. Again one of my designs is being misused for foul purposes."

Hackle sounded sad and tired.

"Yes, just like my work." Matthew said depressed. "I've created it to entertain people not to threaten or even kill them."

As they walked over towards the Professor's car Matthew realized Hackle's tiredness and also that walking longer distances seemed to be an effort for the old kat.

"Can I give you a hand, Professor?" Matthew asked as he walked towards the Professor such that he could lean onto him. "I can drive you home if you like. I haven't anything planned for today anyway and I have no desire to go back into the hospital. I've been rotting there long enough."

"If you insist, young man. Here are the keys to my car. What about your car, Mr...?"

"Oh, sorry where did I left my manners?" Matthew apologized. "My name is Matthew Doubt, I'm a game developer at Young Digital Entertainment. I took a cab in order to get here."

Matthew unlocked the car doors and helped the professor to take a seat.

"Where do you wanna go?" Matthew asked when he started the car's engine.

"I'll give you the directions while we are on the road, lad."

Matthew nodded and drove the car away from the Puma-Dyne compound.

* * *

In the meantime Hard Drive checked the data received from the drones.

"What do we have so far, Hard Drive?" Dark Kat asked curiously.

"The computer has finished analyzing the attack." Hard Drive started reporting. "As predicted the Enforcer choppers weren't a real match for the drones as soon as they got aware of them. Only one of them was shot down by a chopper during the battle."

"Good."

"The Swat Kats however have been a different matter. At first they were having a hard time, but then they were able to take out the entire swarm with manually triggered EMP-Missiles. Finally they've also shot down the last drone who had left the formation in order to attack the Enforcer choppers."

"Why those little," Dark Kat started to shout, getting furious.

"Relax, Dark Kat. This is a self-learning system, remember?" Hard Drive reminded him, hoping to calm him down.

"Of course I remember! That's the whole point!" Dark Kat replied, still being angry.

"Exactly. We just have to wait until the next encounter. I bet, it'll be their last one." Hard Drive said confidently.

"I hope so. Assembling these drones doesn't come cheap, you know." Dark Kat said admonished.

"Sure I do, but isn't it natural that you have to invest something before you get a benefit?"

Dark Kat obviously didn't seem to be in the mood to answer that question. When Hard Drive noticed that he asked: "So, when will the next set of drones be ready, Dark Kat?"

"Soon. And this time we'll fortify their shells so that they can absorb the EMPs. When the Swat Kats have been shot into pieces there will be no more serious resistance and the city will be in our grasp."

Dark Kat and Hard drive looked at each other and then started laughing contemptuously.


	5. Do you want to continue?

Back at the scrapyard Chance and Jake just had finished their everyday work.

"Well, I think we're done here for today, pal." Jake said. "It was a pretty rough day. How about a can of milk?" he asked Chance as he opened the refrigerator.

Chance played with Matthew's calling card in his hands.

"Sure." he responded and Jake tossed a can over to him. He caught it while still looking at the card. "You know, I'm still thinking about what Matthew said earlier." Chance said.

"You mean about the self-learning AI?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. Fighting those drones was really tough. You have to admit that they almost got us."

"Yes, it had been a close call and I'm worried like you. But I'm still not convinced that Sally is as good as he claims her to be."

"Well, there is a way to find out, I guess." Chance said, raising the calling card into the air. "I'll turn on the game console and give it a shot." He stood up, walked over to a small shelf were he kept his games and picked out one of the boxes. "There it is, Airborne Kats! Let's see if I still got the edge." He turned on the game console and put the disc into it. Then he grabbed the game controller and started looking at the card again. In the meantime the start screen of Airborne Kats appeared on the TV screen. "Okay, let's see what I've got to do now." Chance mumbled.

Jake looked skeptical at him as Chance tried to perform a complicated pattern using the game controller.

"What are you doing, Chance?" he asked after some time had passed.

"Would you please be quiet for another moment!" Chance responded. "I have to concentrate. It's not that easy to perform this pattern, you know."

Half a minute later the message 'Challenge mode has been unlocked' finally appeared on the screen.

"Ha! Got it!" Chance shouted excited. "Okay, let's get this started."

On the screen a jet appeared, flying over a landscape. A short time later some enemy vessels were approaching.

"There they are!" Chance shouted. "Let's see of which stuff they're made of."

A few moments later Chance had defeated all of them. "That was easy. What's next?"

The next wave of enemy vessels appeared. This time Chance was challenged a bit, but it still wasn't really be an effort to him to shoot them down. "Take that! You can't beat me that easily!"

This continued for quite a while until Chance shouted "Wow! Did you see how he evaded my shots? Now this is getting interesting."

"Oh, really?" Jake replied, looking a bit tired and bored as he had been sunken deeply into the couch.

Now Chance really had a hard time defeating the enemy vessels such that he started to sweat. But he was successful once again. "Ha! I haven't lost my touch!" he shouted triumphant.

Another wave of enemies appeared. "You want something from me? C'mon! Hit me with your best shot!" A moment later his jet exploded. "What? How did,"

The message 'Do you want to continue?' appeared on the screen.

"No matter. I'll try it again." Chance said confidently.

The game continued at the point were he had been shot down. "Alright! This time you'll be toast!" he shouted. When he attacked the enemy vessels they evaded his shots and missiles like they were dancing ballet. A short moment later his own craft was hit by a missile. "Oh, no! Not again."

After some more unsuccessful attempts, Chance turned over to Jake looking like a frustrated child.

"They've evaded all of my attacks, no matter what I've tried." Chance said. "It felt like they knew what I was going to do next, but I don't think they were actually cheating."

"Then Matthew was right." Jake responded worried. "We are in big trouble this time."

"So, what should we do now?" Chance asked.

"I guess we'll have to avoid another encounter with these drones and need to find out where Dark Kat and Hard Drive are hiding." Jake suggested.

"But how can we find them?"

"I don't know. Let's hope that they get overconfident and make a mistake."

"Not much to go on." Chance noted frustrated.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Jake asked.

"Maybe we should get in touch with Matthew," Chance started to suggest.

"We've been through this, Chance. You know it's too risky."

"Yes, it is risky, but I think he's right about the drones." Chance argued. "You just saw what happened in the game."

"Alright, alright. We'll get him involved if we don't find any alternatives, okay?"

"Okay."

Jake started yawning. "C'mon pal. Let's go to bed. Maybe some sleep will help us to plan our next move."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Chance responded.


	6. The game gets rough

A few days later Callie sat at her desk in her office inside City Hall and was busy working on the next speech for Mayor Manx. After a while she took a short break in order to think about how to get on with it. She stood up from her chair and walked over to one of the windows. Admiring the spectacular view often helped her to clear her mind. It also seemed to be working fine this time, but then she suddenly saw something very disturbing at the horizon. At first she only recognized them as dots but it didn't take long for her to realize that it was another set of drones built by Dark Kat.

"Oh, no! Drones!" she shouted to herself. "I have to inform the Swat Kats and the Enforcers immediately!"

She ran over to her handbag and grabbed her communicator from it. As soon as she pressed its button the alarm went off at the salvage yard.

* * *

"Callie is calling us! I have a very bad feeling about this." Chance said, as he walked over to the alarm. "Yes, Ms. Briggs?"

"Bad news, T-Bone!" Callie said. "Dark Kat's drones are closing in on City Hall. I'll also inform Commander Feral and get the Mayor out of here."

"Understood, we are on our way. Take care, Ms. Briggs."

As soon as he hung up the earphone he turned over to Jake.

"Hurry up, Jake! Dark Kat is attacking City Hall with his blasted drones!"

Both went into the hangar to dress up and man the Turbokat as quickly as possible.

"I hope you've equipped the Turbokat with the best that our arsenal has to offer." T-Bone said as he started the engines.

"You can count on that!" Razor replied.

"Good. Let's hope we can still keep up with those flying pests."

Then the Turbokat started to move quickly through the underground airfield. The hatch at the end of the airfield opened and a short moment later the Turbokat was high in the sky above Megakat City.

* * *

In the meantime back at City Hall, Callie smashed Mayor Manx's door open. The Mayor was currently practicing his golf techniques as usual. Startled by the unexpected and surprising appearance of Callie he made a powerful swing and hit the golf ball. It flew right towards Callie's head. Being filled up with adrenaline, Callie noticed it in time and ducked in order to evade it.

"Callie, what's the meaning of this?" Mayor Manx asked surprised.

"Dark Kat is about to attack City Hall! " Callie shouted. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"Oh, no! Why is this always happening to me?" Manx complained to himself.

Callie grabbed Manx and said: "You can complain later! First, we have to get out of here!"

Both ran out of Mayor Manx's office towards the elevator, just in time to get enough distance to a drone which crushed right through the window. In an affect Callie grabbed the golf ball that lay on the floor. The drone made a lot of noise back in the office and Callie realized that it wouldn't take long until it would make its appearance on the corridor while the elevator doors would still be closed. So she threw the golf ball against the elevator panel. Luckily, the elevator was already on the same floor, so the doors opened almost instantly. As they had reached it, the drone appeared on the corridor and immediately noticed the two kats. It made a horrible noise while calculating the distance to its targets and adjusting its gun to perform a deadly shot.

"Get inside, quickly!" Callie shouted pushing Mayor Manx into a corner of the elevator where the drone wasn't able to shoot on sight. She immediately went there too and pressed the elevator button to the ground floor.

While she was doing this Manx started whining like usual in such situations: "This can't be happening. This has to be a nightmare."

The doors closed just before the drone had reached the elevator. As the elevator started to move down they suddenly heard a blasting sound right above it. The drone had shot its way into the elevator shaft. Then a series of noises of metal scratching against metal followed as the drone seemed to follow the elevator, having problems to maneuver through the shaft.

"T-Bone, Razor, where are you?" Callie mumbled to herself while cowering at the floor of the elevator together with Manx.

* * *

Outside, the Turbokat arrived at City Hall.

"This doesn't look good." T-Bone shouted. "The drones have already reached City Hall!"

"Let's hope that Callie and Manx have left the building by now." Razor replied.

"I know this is foolish, but let's try to draw their attention to us in case they haven't." T-Bone suggested.

"Affirmative." Razor confirmed. "This shouldn't be too hard. Last time they got lock on us as soon as they've noticed us. I've upgraded our Mini Missiles. They will now explode when they come close to the drones creating a cloud of smaller EMPs. This should stop 'em."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get a lock on them. I'll attract their attention."

T-Bone flew closer to the drones while Razor got a lock on some of them. As the jet came closer the drones immediately changed into swarm formation and started their attack.

In Dark Kats hideout, Hard Drive monitored the drone operation.

"Here come the Swat Kats again to get a good beating." he said with an ugly smile on his face.

"We are not doing this to give them just a beating. I want those pesky Swat Kats destroyed once and for all!" Dark Kat demanded.

"Gee, calm down Dark Kat. The two won't survive this encounter for sure."

"They better don't. I'm getting tired of this game."

* * *

Back at City Hall, T-Bone and Razor lured the drones away from the building.

"Okay, Razor. We have enough distance to City Hall. You can start your attack now."

"Affirmative." Razor shouted. "Mini Missiles deployed!"

Two dozen mini missiles were fired from the Turbokat. The drones started firing at them, taking out about half of them before they came close enough. Then Razor initiated the exploding sequence of the remaining missiles. They've created a cloud of EMPs like he had expected, but they were absorbed by the shells of the drones.

"Crud!" Razor shouted. "Dark Kat seems to have fortified them with Anti-EMP-shells!"

"That's just great! Now what?" T-Bone asked concerned.

"I'll fire some tarpedoes at them. This should blind their sensors."

"But they are way to slow." T-Bone argued. "The drones will shoot them down before they get close enough."

"That's why I'll fire the cement machine gun at them at the same time. This should keep them occupied and maybe some of them get hit in the crossfire."

"Alright, let's do this!"

Razor fired the tarpedoes and the cement machine gun bullets. His plan seemed to be working as the drones concentrated on evading the wet cement bullets and trying to shoot them. As the tarpedoes came close enough they started to spray their black tar. Unfortunately, they didn't hit all of the drones. A few of them still had a clear visual on the Turbokat. Surprisingly for T-Bone and Razor the blinded drones were also still on their track.

"They are still following us!" T-Bone shouted.

"Yeah, I know." Razor shouted back. "But how can that be? Most of them are blinded. They must be getting their information from the drones I've missed."

"There must be a way to stop them!"

"Now it's time for desperate measures. I'll fire everything I've got at them while you initiate the afterburner."

The Turbokat speed up and fired the rest of its arsenal at the drones.

"It's no use!" T-Bone shouted. "I can't shake them off!"

* * *

In the meantime, the elevator with Callie and Mayor Manx inside had reached the ground floor of City Hall. Both ran out of it as the drone was still being close by. When it had reached the elevator's ceiling it started to use its laser to cut a hole into it. Commander Feral and his niece Felina had just entered the building through the main entrance. Callie and Manx almost bumped right into them. Before they could say anything a part of the elevator's ceiling fell down onto its floor. Felina immediately drew her weapon, targeted the elevator and shouted: "Get down!". In the next moment the drone appeared inside the elevator. Felina instantly fired a whole magazine of armor piercing bullets into the drone before it could get a clear shot on a target. The drone exploded with a big blast and the leftovers of the elevator fell down to basement floor with a loud crashing noise. Some fragments and dust were thrust into the entrance hall. After being sure that no more drones were following, Feral and Felina went over to Callie and Mayor Manx to help them up.

"Are you okay, Deputy Mayor?" Felina asked.

"I'm fine, I guess." Callie responded. "Thanks for saving our lives."

"Always a pleasure."

"We have to get out of this place and to a save location." Feral pointed out, while helping Mayor Manx to get back on his feet. "We have a car waiting outside. Let's get in there on the double!"

"What about the other drones?" Callie asked. "Aren't they still out there?"

"They were just leaving when we arrived," Commander Feral explained. "Chasing the Swat Kats."

"Oh no!" Callie said. "Hopefully T-Bone and Razor can handle them."

"If they can't the Enforcers will. But please get into the car, now." Feral insisted.

Then they left City Hall and entered the Enforcer car outside. Felina started the engine and hit the gas peddle.

"Where are we going?" Mayor Manx asked.

"To the harbor." Feral explained. "We have to get you out of town. Megakat City isn't a save place for you anymore."

* * *

In the meantime, the Swat Kats had been coincidentally chased near the harbor by the drones. Suddenly, the engines of the Turbokat were hit by a laser beam.

"Crud!" T-Bone shouted. "They've hit our engines! I'm loosing control!"

The Turbokat started to roll while falling from the sky towards the sea.

"T-Bone!" Razor shouted back. "We have to eject!"

"Affirmative!" T-Bone replied. "Please stay in one piece." he said to the Turbokat.

T-Bone and Razor were thrust out of the jet with their ejector seats rolling towards the sky. They activated the jet nozzles of their seats in order stabilize their position.

"We are sitting ducks here!" T-Bone shouted.

"Let's try to vanish in the clouds." Razor suggested. "Maybe they loose our track."

"Affirmative!"

They put on their oxygen masks in order to be able to breathe, being up high in the sky. While flying towards the clouds, T-Bone looked back at the Turbokat and saw that the jet just crashed onto the water surface a few miles away from the harbor.

* * *

Back at Dark Kat's hideout, Hard Drive started to joy: "It seems the Swat Kats have just lost their precious jet!"

"Good. Now finish them off!" Dark Kat demanded.

"Don't worry, the drones certainly will."

* * *

The drones stopped following the Turbokat and continued their pursuit on T-Bone and Razor.

"Crud! We won't be there in time." T-Bone realized in desperation. "Matthew was right. They got the upper hand on us now." Then he looked into Razor's direction and said: "Buddy, we probably won't survive this. So I want you to know that it was always being great having you at my side as my partner and my friend."

"The same to you, T-Bone." Razor replied. "But I'm not going down without a fight. Activate laser guns, now!"

The laser guns and the targeting sights integrated into their seats were extended. They locked on the two closest drones and started firing. They hit them, but the other ones immediately started firing back at them such that they had a hard time to evade the shots.

"I think this is it then!" T-Bone shouted.

Suddenly a huge swarm of large insects was closing in, being on collision course with the drones.

"What's that?" T-Bone asked.

As soon as the insects had landed on the shells, they moved over to the drones' sensors and started to drill in like little mosquitoes, damaging them.

"Whatever they are, they seem to be helping us. Now is our chance to shoot the drones down." Razor answered.

Suddenly Matthew's voice came through their radio transceivers: "See, I've told you that you'll be need some help with these drones."

"Matthew!" T-Bone responded. "I didn't expect you coming to help us. I'm so glad to hear your voice. What are these things?"

"I'll explain it to you later." Matthew answered. "Just shoot these drones down while you can and don't mind my little friends. Unlike you, they are expendable, although they are very helpful at the moment. Let's meet down at the harbor once you've finished them off."

"Alright Matthew, see you there. T-Bone out."

T-Bone and Razor started to fire their laser guns at the drones which were no match for them anymore, now that the insects were messing with their sensors. But they still had to take care not collide with them while shooting them down. A short time later the last drone fell down from the sky. T-Bone and Razor headed towards the harbor, like they had agreed with Matthew.

* * *

At Dark Kat's hideout Hard Drive started shouting: "No! This cannot be! How could they,"

"Any problems, Hard Drive?" Dark Kat asked in a calumnious and intimidating voice.

"The drones almost had them!" Hard Drive started to explain. "But then they were distracted by something."

"Distracted by what?" Dark Kat asked even more intimidating.

"I'm currently checking the logs to find out." Hard Drive answered while entering some commands into the computer console he was sitting at. A short time later he concluded his analysis: "It seems that they have been attacked by a large number of much smaller drones. They have been blocking their sensors and messing with them. I guess the Swat Kats used this diversion to get the upper hand on them. But who could have send them?"

"Maybe your old friend Matthew Doubt?" Dark Kat guessed angrily. "I told you, you should have got rid of him when you had the chance."

"I said the same to you when we had captured the Swat Kats once, remember?" Hard Drive countered. "So we are even."

"Don't push me, Hard Drive!" Dark Kat threatened. "You are in no position to argue."

"Calm down, Dark Kat!" Hard Drive replied, noticing that he almost had crossed the line. "I've deleted all files related to Sally from the Young Industries servers and made sure deleting their backups as well. Matthew couldn't come up with something like that in such a short amount of time. Also, Sally has analyzed these pesky drones so their action won't go unnoticed next time."

"Next time. Next time!" Dark Kat shouted furiously. "How many attempts do you want to make? Didn't you promise that the Swat Kats would be history by now?"

"Hey! This is not my fault." Hard Drive justified. "No one could have predicted that something like this would happen."

"I'm having enough of this wild goose chase." Dark Kat said. "It is time to outnumber them."

"How?" Hard Drive asked. "I thought it would take days to gather enough material for the drones and to assemble them."

"Yes, that's why we have to extend our production." Dark Kat started to explain. "You see, while you were fooling around, I've sent my servants to take over some of the factories in the industrial area of Megakat City and to 'persuade' the personnel to work for me. Your little game attracted the attention of the Enforcers quite well, so it will be too late for them to realize in time what happened there. I've also assembled another set of drones which have been brought to the factories in order to secure them."

"But why didn't you tell me?" Hard Drive asked surprised.

"Because I only tell you what you need to know. Besides, it is always wise to have a backup plan. Now activate these drones to seal off the industrial area!"

Hard Drive gulped and did what he was told.


	7. A safe place

Down at the harbor, Matthew and Professor Hackle stood right next to Hackle's pickup. Both looked relieved when T-Bone and Razor were closing in.

"Surprised to see us?" Matthew asked, being happy that both of them were still alive.

"Actually, yes." T-Bone replied. "But how did you find us?"

"Our little friends did." Matthew pointed with his fingers towards the insect swarm which was closing in. "Impressive, aren't they?"

"They sure are." Razor admitted. "But what are they exactly?"

"What you see here, young lad," Professor Hackle started to explain. "Is one of my latest inventions. These very small drones are mimicking insects. I've designed them to collect spores from rare plants in order to save them from extinction. You see, many plants depend on certain insects to be pollenized. When these insects extinct, the plant normally also ceases to exist. But with these drones we can keep them alive."

"That's quite fascinating Professor." Razor responded. "But why did they behave like mosquitoes up there?"

"Matthew and I had the idea to modify my little friends a bit. Without their little drills they wouldn't have been a match against the drones." Then Hackle sighed before he continued explaining. "I've never wanted to turn them into something aggressive, but Matthew convinced me that it was necessary."

The mosquito drones had reached them by now and landed on the platform of Hackle's pickup in layers. Matthew looked into the pickup and said: "Looks like most of them have survived the encounter. That's great! But I'm afraid next time we'll suffer great losses, now that Sally is aware of them." Then he turned back to T-Bone and Razor and continued explaining where the Professor had stopped: "While Alfred was modifying the drones I went over to my former boss at Scratching Post Games and convinced him to give me the AI code I've developed for Airborne Kats. I was able to integrate a few behaviors from it into our little friends here, but their storage capacity is rather limited. So they wouldn't have lasted long against Dark Kat's drones on their own. This is where you came in."

"Alfred?" Razor asked, being curious.

Matthew pointed towards Hackle and said: "Professor Alfred Hackle."

"I see you've been busy getting to know each other in the last couple of days."

"In order come up with something useful against these drones we had to."

Suddenly Feral's car arrived at the harbor. When it came to a stop Commander Feral, Felina, Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs stepped out of it and joined the reunion.

"It's not really a surprise to see you here, Swat Kats," Feral began to say and then turned over to Matthew "And you Mr. Doubt. I should arrest you on sight for what just has happened back at City Hall."

"Hey! I had nothing to do with the attack," Matthew justified. "And you know that! Alfred and I even helped to take them out! See."

Matthew turned towards the pickup, took one of the mechanical insects and showed it to Feral.

"As we wouldn't have enough problems with the mess you've created already." Feral commented Matthew's contribution.

"I see, you don't want my help. Fine!" Matthew bawled back. " But I think there are others who actually appreciate what I'm trying to achieve here."

"That's right, Feral." T-Bone said to aid Matthew. "Razor and I owe him our lives. Without him we would be goners."

"Without him, we wouldn't be in this mess." Feral countered.

"Why did you brought the Mayor and Deputy Mayor to this place?" Razor asked to change the subject.

In that moment a gigantic submarine emerged from the sea in front of the harbor.

Everyone except Feral and his niece were looking surprised at the colossus which had just been risen.

"Is that...?" Callie started to ask.

"Yes, it's the Leviathan," Felina answered. "Our latest addition to our naval force."

"What is that thing?" Razor asked.

"It's a mobile submarine fortress," Felina continued explaining. "Designed to stay underwater for weeks, even for months if necessary."

"And this is where you want us to hide?" Callie asked as she turned over to Feral.

"This is the only place where you'll be safe." Feral explained. "The drones aren't designed to operate under water."

"Until Dark Kat gets the idea to upgrade them." Matthew argued half-loud.

"That's why we should leave this place on the double!" Feral replied. "When Dark Kat isn't aware of the Leviathan they'll be safe."

"Good thinking, Commander." Razor complimented Feral for once on a rare occasion.

"I don't know." Callie said rather unhappy. "I'm not feeling very comfortable with this."

"Please, Ms. Briggs." T-Bone encouraged her. "I think Feral got a point this time. You aren't safe here anymore and getting you out of the city another way could be too risky."

Callie sighed and said to Feral: "Okay, then let's do this." Then she turned over to Matthew and Hackle. "What about you? Are you joining us?"

"I don't think so, Ms. Briggs." Matthew answered. "Although I find the thought of getting out of here appealing, I rather want to help setting things straight." Then he suddenly got a serious look on his face and added: "And I still have a score with Hard Drive to settle."

"Then let us not waste any more time." Feral said to Callie and Manx. "Please follow us to the ship."

As Commander Feral and his niece escorted the two city officials to the Leviathan, Matthew stepped over to the Swat Kats.

"As long as this situation lasts, we are partners." he insisted and before Razor could protest he continued: "And don't try to argue again. As T-Bone has stated earlier I saved your lives. So I believe I can expect you to trust me in return. This is a desperate situation and none of us will get out of it alive if we aren't working together."

"Alright, alright, you've won." Razor responded and reached Matthew his hand. Matthew shook it and T-Bone put his large hand on top to seal the pact between the three.

"Now that this has been settled, we have to get the Turbokat back." T-Bone noted. "I hope she's still in one piece."

"I think Alfred's repair bots can take care of this." Matthew assumed. "Let's head to his lab. There we can discuss what to do next."

They waited to watch how the Leviathan descended back into the sea. Once it had vanished the Swat Kats climbed onto the pickup's platform. When the mosquitoes noticed them they moved aside such that T-Bone and Razor were able to sit down without damaging them by accident. Matthew and Hackle went into the driver's cabin. Matthew started the engine and drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile on board of the Leviathan, Callie Briggs and Mayor Manx were escorted to the bridge of the ship by Commander Feral and his niece. On their way there they sometimes crossed path with a crew member. The crew members were wearing blue Enforcer uniforms instead of brown ones. As soon as they saw the commander they stepped out of they way and sprang to attention. Once the escort had passed by they carried on with their duties. Lieutenant Sawet, the captain of the Leviathan, was already waiting for them when they arrived. Commander Feral stepped forward in order to introduce him to Mayor Manx and Callie:

"This is Lieutenant Sawet, the commanding officer of the Leviathan. He is one of the most experienced mariners in our ranks and therefore the right kat for this kind of job."

"Thank you for this very kind introduction, Commander Feral." Lieutenant Sawet replied. "It was quite flattering, but my only intention is to fulfill my duties as any other member in our organization."

Then he turned over towards Callie and Manx. "Welcome aboard the Leviathan, Mayor and Deputy Mayor. On behalf of my crew I like to say that we are very honored welcoming two such important guests on our ship. I hope you'll enjoy your stay. If you need anything while you're here, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Lieutenant Sawet, I think we should be fine for now." Callie replied.

"Is there a place on this ship where I can practice my golf play while we wait until this crisis is over?" Mayor Manx suddenly asked. "I don't want to loose my touch."

"Mayor!" Callie started to admonish but was interrupted by Sawet, who was slightly amused because he knew about Manx's interests.

"Of course, Mayor." he said. "There is a cargo area on this ship where we have some free space left. You can set up a small golf course there if you like."

"Wonderful." Manx said satisfied. "This should make this trip more bearable."

Having this settled Callie changed the subject: "Lieutenant Feral told me earlier that this ship can stay underwater for months if necessary. Can you tell me how this is possible?"

"Well certainly, Ms. Briggs." Sawet replied gladly. "It basically works like as in many other submarine vessels by using water electrolysis, but in our case on a much larger scale. With this technique the water is separated into its components, namely hydrogen and oxygen. The hydrogen is then used as the fuel for the ship's engines and for the generators which are producing electricity. The unused energy is stored inside some very huge accumulators, giving us backup power in case the electrolysis process fails for some reason. The oxygen on the other hand is added to the air that you are breathing in here, of course. Like the hydrogen we also store the unused oxygen as backup in case of an emergency. If we wouldn't depend on food supplies we could stay underwater as long as we like."

"Wow, this is fascinating, Lieutenant." Callie said seriously impressed. "But how long does the food supplies last until we would have to ascent?"

"About a year, but we'll have to recalculate this, now that we have two passengers on board, of course." Sawet answered winking.

"Really? I see that this ship is huge, but how can you supply all of your men for that long?"

Sawet suddenly looked proud and started smiling: "You see, Ms. Briggs, this ship is filled with the most modern technology imaginable. You won't find it on any other ship. This technology makes it possible that we only need about fifty men to fully operate it."

"That's amazing, thinking that this ship seems to be able to transport hundreds of people."

"Indeed it could," Sawet started to answer, but suddenly stopped as he noticed that one of his crew members was approaching him.

"Sir, I have an urgent message for Commander Feral." the crew member said to Lieutenant Sawet.

"Well, then give it to the Commander, Seaman."

The seaman went over to Feral and started reporting: "Sir, we've received a message from the Enforcer Headquarter. It says that Dark Kat's followers have captured some factories in the industrial area of Megakat City together with the workers inside. Our forces were not able to prevent this as the attackers were accompanied by drones. The drones crossed all of our efforts to clear the situation."

Feral suddenly got a grim look on his face: "Damn it! As we wouldn't have enough problems already. What is this lunatic up to now?"

Felina thought about it for moment and then assumed: "He probably wants to use the factories to build more drones in a shorter amount of time, uncle."

"You mean he's going to mass produce these infernal machines? We can't let that happen!" Feral answered and then addressed the seaman: "Send a message back to HQ with the request to send a chopper over here. I need to get over to the industrial area immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" the seaman replied then turned around and walked away.

Feral turned over to Sawet: "Get this ship above water when the chopper arrives, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Commander." Sawet replied.

"I'm coming with you, uncle." Felina said.

"I knew that you would say that, Felina," Feral replied. "But you'll be staying here."

"But uncle," she started to argue, but was interrupted by him.

"This is an order, Lieutenant." Feral commanded. "I know that you want to join the fight, but I want the Mayor and Deputy Mayor protected. And that's gonna be your assignment."

"They should be fine as long as they are staying here. Why should they be needing additional protection in here?" Felina asked complaining.

"I gave you an order Lieutenant and I won't discuss it. You'll be staying here with them."

Before Felina could continue to argue, Feral turned around and left the bridge. She looked after him with an angry look on her face.

"Fine," she said half loud. "Then let Dark Kat take over the city while I'm wasting my time in here." As she realized what she just had said she turned over to Manx and Callie.

"I'm sorry. I hope you didn't get me wrong here." she started to apologize. "I wasn't saying that you are unimportant, but I think I would be more helpful back in Megakat City."

"You don't need to apologize, Lieutenant." Callie replied sympathizing. "I know what you meant and you didn't insult us. So, don't worry."

"I don't understand why he still tries to keep me away from action sometimes."

"Maybe because he is caring about you?" Callie guessed.

Felina started to look thoughtful.


	8. We'll need a cheat code next time

The Swat Kats, Matthew and Professor Hackle stood at the shore near the Professor's lab waiting for the Turbokat to arrive, or at least what was left of it. An automated carrier ship appeared at the horizon. It looked a bit like a ferry boat but it was much larger and more hi-tech. On board it had the parts of the Turbokat and Cybertron-2, a repair robot which Hackle had developed a few years ago. The robot was about two kats high and had torso like a bodybuilder. Instead of feet he used tracks similar to those of a tank in order to move around. Hackle had offered him as a gift to the Swat Kats once, but they declined because he had too many glitches back then, not to mention his enormous size. The Swat Kats assumed that the Professor had used him to pick up the parts of the Turbokat from the water somehow. As the carrier ship came closer they saw that it was accompanied by two small automated submarines which had salvaged the parts of the Turbokat from under the sea. From the look of it the jet had been broken into three parts on its crash landing, its hull and its wings.

"Looks like the Turbokat has survived the impact rather well," T-Bone said. "But it will still take quite a while to put her back together."

"Don't worry, lad." Hackle replied confidently. "The Cybertrons will take care of the repairs. Your plane will be operational again in no time."

"That's great. But she won't be of much help to us anyway." T-Bone said depressed. "Next time we encounter a squadron of drones she would be shred into pieces, including us."

"That's why we have to put our heads together." Matthew pointed out. "There must still be a way to outsmart them. But first, let's head back to the lab."

In the meantime the carrier ship had arrived at the shore and Cybertron-2 moved onto the beach and then directly towards the lab. T-Bone and Razor looked a bit surprised for a moment as the carrier ship also moved onto the beach. Then they realized that it also had a pair of tracks which allowed it to move on land.

"Impressive." Razor commented as the ship drove past him.

Then he followed the others to the lab.

The lab featured a repair bay large enough to get the Turbokat inside. The carrier ship had stopped directly at the entrance so that Cybertron-2 didn't have to go far to get the parts inside. Once the parts were inside Cybertron-1 came out of a service hatch. T-Bone and Razor remembered him well. Like his big brother, Hackle once offered him to the Swat Kats as a gift. While Razor was excited about him right from the start, T-Bone didn't like him at first. But he changed his mind when he saved their lives. Unfortunately, he was almost destroyed during that rescue and Hackle needed quite some time to get him operational again. Now he seemed to be working better than ever.

"I assume, you remember Cybertron-1?" Hackle asked with a smile on his face.

Cybertron-1 directly moved towards T-Bone and Razor, reaching them his mechanical hand.

"Sure, how could we every forget?" T-Bone answered, while he replied the gesture and shook hands with the robot.

"How are you doing, little fella?" Razor asked when it was his turn to shake hands.

Cybertron-1 replied with a series of beep-sounds.

"You don't say." Razor said amused.

"I think we should start right away." Hackle said and then turned over to the Cybertrons. "Cybertron-1, Cybertron-2, please initialize repair procedures. This jet has to be fixed right away."

Both robots replied with a series of positive beep-sounds and then went over to the parts of the Turbokat. Cybertron-1 scanned the pieces in order to analyze the damages and to determine what was necessary to get them fixed. When he had finished his analysis he made another series of beep-sounds towards Cybertron-2. The large robot gently picked up the small one and placed him on the jet's hull. Then he picked up one of the wings and held it against the spot where it had been broken off while Cybertron-1 started welding it.

"Okay." Matthew said. "While they are busy repairing the Turbokat we should discuss what we can do against the drones."

"After what happened I don't think we can do much about them." T-Bone replied. "Razor fired our best stuff at them without success and next time they will also be prepared for the mosquito drones as you said yourself."

"I agree, as much as I hate to say that." Razor added. "As long as we don't know where Dark Kat and Hard Drive are, we cannot do anything. I guess we'll have to wait until the two of them come out under their rocks."

"But even if they do we won't reach them without being shot down by their drones." T-Bone said disillusioned and joked: "We'll need a cheat code next time if we want to stand a chance against them."

"Yes, that would be very helpful." Matthew agreed. "But unfortunately there's no such thing in real life."

"Maybe not, but this gives me an idea!" Razor suddenly said excited. "What if we could create an impenetrable force field around the Turbokat. You know, like the one Dark Kat used on his plane or the one that had been installed in the Behemoth Tank." Then he turned over to Professor Hackle. "Professor, would you be able to build such a device?"

"If I had the blueprints and the parts, most certainly, yes." Hackle explained. "But since I wasn't active in this field of research I don't have such kind of blueprints and I doubt that I have everything in stock we need either."

"And since we don't know where Dark Kat is keeping his plans we won't get our hands on them." T-Bone added.

"That's true." Matthew replied. "But what about this Behemoth Tank?"

"Hard Drive once got control over it when he broke into Puma-Dyne," Razor started to explain.

"Oh please, not him again!" Matthew complained.

"And we had a hard time getting through this force field back then." Razor continued ignoring Matthew's complain. "We cracked it with a Scrambler Missile. As it turned out, one million volts were too much for it and the Behemoth Tank short circuited."

"In other words," Matthew started to determine. "We have to get the plans from Puma-Dyne if we want to build such a device." He turned over to Professor Hackle. "Alfred, do you still have any contacts at Puma-Dyne which might help us?"

"I'm afraid not. When I left Puma-Dyne I was very, very angry at my colleagues." Hackle answered. "You see, they were never questioning what they were doing and never thinking about what purposes their inventions would serve in the end. So I broke off any contact to them." Then he sighed as he seemed to remember what happened in the past. "But who am I to judge? I wasn't any better until I realized it myself." And after making a short pause he added: "Anyway, most of the staff has been replaced by younger scientists as the years have passed. I don't know anyone of them personally."

"Crud." Matthew said and turned over to the Swat Kats. "Any chance to contact somebody at the Enforcers? Maybe that Lieutenant... Commander Feral's niece?"

"You mean Felina." T-Bone replied. "I'm certain she would try to help us, but we don't know how to contact her."

"And with Callie being inside the Leviathan there is no way to reach her as well." Razor added.

"Same goes for Commander Feral." Matthew assumed. "Although I doubt that he'd give us the plans anyway. So I guess we have to do it the hard way."

"What do you mean?" T-Bone asked.

"I mean, we have to infiltrate Puma-Dyne."

"What?!" T-Bone and Razor asked surprised.

"Think about it. It's only a matter of time until Dark Kat makes his next move. Until then, we have to be prepared and I doubt that we'll get our hands on these plans in time if we try to get them legally."

T-Bone and Razor looked skeptical at each other. After thinking about it for a while Razor confirmed: "I agree. Although I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Okay, then let's get these plans." T-Bone replied.

"And I'll be joining you." Matthew added, like this was self-evident.

"Oh no, you don't!" Razor protested. "You haven't been trained for such a risky operation and you don't have any combat experience at all. No offense, but you would be just in our way. This won't be a walk in the park, you know. We could get caught."

"And what are you going to do once you're inside?" Matthew asked. "Do you have any experience in hacking into sophisticated computer networks? I don't think so." Matthew turned over to Razor. "Look Razor, I understand your concerns and under normal circumstances I wouldn't be even thinking about infiltrating a heavily guarded research facility. But we don't have much of a choice here, do we?" Before Razor could answer to that Matthew continued: "I think we can agree on that I don't have any combat experience and you Swat Kats don't have the necessary hacking skills which are needed for this job, right? Therefore I propose that we should learn as much as we can from each other before we start the infiltration."

"But wouldn't it also be possible for you to hack into their network from outside?" T-Bone asked.

"Unfortunately not. I'm pretty sure that the Puma-Dyne network is isolated from the web. It would also be pointless to plug a wireless sender into the system once you are inside the building. As you surely know, most of the facility is sealed off from any signal that comes from outside." Matthew explained. "Believe me, I don't have any wish to infiltrate Puma-Dyne. But I don't see any alternatives if we want to get our hands on that blueprints."

"Alright, alright." Razor replied. "When the Turbokat has been repaired we'll take you to our hideout. But I warn you, if you ever tell anyone about it,"

"You don't need to tell me that!" Matthew interrupted him. "If I would mean any harm to you I wouldn't have send the mosquito drones, remember?"

"That's the catchword I've been waiting for!" Hackle said all of a sudden, after watching the ongoing discussion for a while.

Matthew turned around to him and asked: "I'm afraid, I don't know what you are referring to, Alfred. Could you please explain what you mean?"

"The drones are currently operating only on the surface." Hackle explained. "As long as Dark Kat only has a few of them he won't be able to control the sewers."

"Interesting thought." Matthew admitted. "But do you have some kind of map of the sewers? I assume it's like a maze down there."

"Not yet." Hackle replied. "But we could use some of the mosquito drones to scan everything down there. With the information they'll be collecting I could create a map which can be used by a navigation device, like your mobile phone."

"That's a great idea, Professor!" Razor complimented.

"I agree," Matthew said. "But what if Dark Kat already controls the sewers once we're ready to go there or what if we need both approaches for some reason? I think, we should consider them both." To Matthew's surprise Razor didn't protest this time and it seemed that he had come to terms with the fact that Matthew would accompany them on their way back to the salvage yard. "So does anyone have more ideas what we could do?"

All of them thought about this for quite a while, but no one had any further suggestions. While everyone was still thinking, Cybertron-1 suddenly made a sequence of beep-sounds, sounding joyfully. When the Swat Kats, Matthew and Hackle looked at the Turbokat they saw that the robots had successfully completed their repairs.

"I think that's our call." T-Bone said happily, knowing that the Turbokat was operational again.

"Yep, let's go!" Matthew confirmed and stood up from his seat.

Cybertron-1 approached Matthew and performed another sequence of beep-sounds that sounded like a question.

"No, Cybertron-1. There is nothing more you can do right now. You better stay with Alfred and assist him if he needs any help."

Cybertron-1 made some confirming beep-sounds.

After the Swat Kats got into the cockpit Razor turned over to Matthew: "C'mon! There is just enough space for you to get in."

"Okay..." Matthew replied a bit skeptical, but did as Razor told him.

After Professor Hackle and the robots had moved to a save distance T-Bone started the engines and carefully maneuvered the jet outside. Once there, he performed a vertical take-off and the Turbokat was back in the air.


	9. How to become a Swat Kat

A few minutes later the Swat Kats and Matthew arrived at the salvage yard. Once they were close to the hangar, T-Bone used the remote control to open the hatch on the ground. Then he performed the landing maneuver which he had done so often such that he could do it in his sleep. A moment later the three were standing inside the hangar of the Swat Kat's hideout. Matthew whistled loudly and said:

"So, this is the secret hideout of the Swat Kats. Impressive."

"I'm glad you like it." T-Bone responded.

"I never would've thought that it would be located under a salvage yard."

"That's the general idea behind a secret hideout, isn't it?" Razor explained. "But it just happened to be that we set it up here."

"So you run this place? I mean the scrapyard."

"Yeah, although we aren't really in charge here." T-Bone started to explain. "We were assigned here by Commander Feral to pay off our debt for crushing a jet into the Enforcer Headquarter quite some time ago. Back then we were both pilots at the Enforcers, you know. I could still get in rage when I think about that we took the blame for this accident, although Feral had caused it." Then he added: "But at least we were allowed to set up our own repair shop business here. Otherwise we wouldn't earn enough money for a living."

"I think I've heard of that incident." Matthew remembered. "It was all over the press for days. According to them the Enforcers were in pursuit of Dark Kat who managed to escape because two pilots disobeyed orders which resulted in the collision with another plane."

"That's the official statement, yes." T-Bone said in a serious tone. "But it's not the whole truth. We had a lock on Dark Kat but then that idiot Feral interfered. I guess, he wanted to have the credit for blasting Dark Kat out of the sky for himself. His plane got too close to us when he tried to pass by and so we collided. When we lost control of our jet, the only thing we were able to do was to eject. Our jet crashed right into the Enforcer Headquarter and while Feral was distracted by watching it, he let Dark Kat escape. The rest is history."

"I see." Matthew replied. "Did you have a lot of combat experience back then?"

"A little," T-Bone answered. "But way less than we have today. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just thought that Feral might have reacted that way simply he didn't believe that you were ready to handle Dark Kat by yourselves. Maybe he wanted to make sure that Dark Kat was shot down by doing it himself."

As Matthew realized that he had chosen a rather unpleasant topic and that the Swat Kats started to look angry at him he tried to calm them down.

"I'm sorry guys." he apologized. "Please don't get mad at me. I wasn't there, so I can't judge what happened back then and I have my own quarrel with Commander Feral right now. But I have to admit that I'm starting to think that it's not completely wrong what he said about me."

"I think we should change the subject." Razor said in a serious tone, although he tried not to sound too unfriendly. "We should concentrate on the task ahead – the infiltration of Puma-Dyne. Luckily, we have the advantage that all of us have already been there and T-Bone and I also have infiltrated the place once."

"You did?" Matthew asked surprised.

"Yeah, well," Razor started to answer. "Not in this dimension, but this is a story for another time."

"Okay... whatever you say." Matthew replied, although he hadn't understood a word of that what Razor just had said.

"Which leads us directly to you, Matthew." Razor continued. "How good are you in shape, physically?"

"Me?" Matthew asked surprised. "Well, I'm a programmer... Which means that I'm sitting on a chair most of the time and I'm also a rather lazy guy, not to mention that I just came out of hospital. So I think I could be in a much better shape than I'm actually am."

"Then we have to start working on that right away." Razor noted.

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked confused. "What does my physical fitness have to do with this?"

Razor suddenly got a grim look on his face and raised his voice. "Matthew, do you really think we can enter Puma-Dyne through the front door while they roll out a red carpet for us? No! We'll have to sneak in, get onto the roof and crouch through ventilation shafts. We'll also have to move around quietly and stay out of sight the whole time."

Matthew looked embarrassed at Razor. "I haven't thought about that, Razor."

"It won't be possible to take you on our shoulders or hold hands. That's why we need to get you in shape as good as possible in the short time we have."

Razor went over to his locker and opened it. Then he grabbed a spare flight suit and a spare helmet and threw it over to Matthew. Matthew was a bit smaller and more corpulent than Razor, but still he should be able to wear his flight suit.

Matthew now looked completely confused at Razor.

"What are you waiting for, Matthew? Dress up! We haven't got all day, you know." Razor commanded in a tone he used to know when he and T-Bone were rookies back at the Enforcers.

"Okay, okay." Matthew said and started getting into the flight suit. "But could you please explain what this is all about?"

"Simple." Razor started to explain. "You cannot show up at Puma-Dyne as Matthew Doubt, right? So you have to be disguised when you and T-Bone infiltrate it."

"Me and T-Bone?" Matthew asked. "And what about you?"

"Everyone knows that there are two Swat Kats, right? What do you think would happen if suddenly three of them would be seen? It would probably raise unnecessary questions and since Feral has already seen us together he may figure out who the third Swat Kat might be. That's the reason why I'll stay in the background and monitor your progress from the outside whenever possible."

"Sound reasonable. But there's still be a problem." Matthew argued, who just had finished dressing up.

"And what would that be, rookie?" Razor asked determined.

"I mean, look at me. Even if I'm wearing your flight suit, mask and helmet you can still see my fur, which has a much lighter color than yours. So I still don't look like you at all."

"That's right." Razor replied with a slightly mean smile on his face. "That's why we'll have to dye it before you go in there."

"Dye my fur? You can't be serious, Razor." Matthew complained.

"Hey! Who had the idea to infiltrate Puma-Dyne in the first place?" Razor countered and then fell back into drill instructor mode. "So stop complaining and follow my orders! You are a Swat Kat's recruit now and we haven't got time to argue!"

"Yes... sir." Matthew replied not very confidently. From the look on his face and his posture one could easily determine that he felt pretty intimidated by Razor now.

Razor realized that, of course, but ignored it.

"Good! Now get through that door over there!" he ordered and pointed with his finger towards a door behind Matthew. "It leads to our underground training course. I want to see you at the starting line on the double! Then we shall see what you are made of, recruit!"

Matthew gulped, turned around and moved quickly towards it. When Razor was about to follow him he felt T-Bone's hand on his shoulder.

"You got a minute, buddy?" T-Bone asked.

"What is it, T-Bone?"

"Do you really think this is necessary? I mean he has just has arrived and didn't have a chance to get used to this place. It's also obvious that he didn't expect that one of us would order him around. Please remember that unlike us he hasn't got any military background at all."

"I know, T-Bone, and I'm not feeling very comfortable with this either, believe me." Razor replied. "But he won't stand a chance at Puma-Dyne if he hasn't been trained. And what's even more important, how else can we find out if he is capable to participate in such an operation at all?" he asked and immediately continued: "Only if we test his abilities. We also need to see how he handles stress. If the two of you run into trouble and he freaks out, then what? That's why I'll treat him like an Enforcer rookie from now on."

"I think I'm getting your point, Razor." T-Bone replied, but didn't seem to be very happy with Razor's plan.

"I know that you're not comfortable with that what I will do to him." Razor remarked. "But this is necessary. I have the feeling that you're admiring him too much and would go too soft on him. So I'm trying to help both of you by taking the role of the drill instructor. Don't think that I like that role, but if I don't do it you two will probably run into serious trouble sooner or later, once you are inside Puma-Dyne. Even if we prepare him as good as possible it will still be risky and you know that." After he had made a short pause he added: "If you disagree with me, then it would probably be better that you take over from here."

"No, Razor, you're right. I like that guy too much." T-Bone admitted. "I probably couldn't prepare him for what's laying ahead of us like you can. I haven't forgotten how we've been treated when we were rookies, but please remember that he is a game developer and not a pilot."

"Don't worry, T-Bone, I will." Razor assured him.

"Tell you what," T-Bone started to propose. "You set up the training course and I explain everything to Matthew such that he understands what's going on, alright?"

"Sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Then both went over to the training course. Once there, Razor went over to a console in order to configure the features of the training course while T-Bone went over to Matthew who still looked confused and intimidated. T-Bone explained shortly to him what was going on and why Razor suddenly had changed his attitude.

"I understand, T-Bone." Matthew replied when T-Bone had finished his explanation. "Thank you for telling me. I was a fool thinking that we can just go in there and get what we want. I'll accept Razor's treatment, although it will be very hard for me. I'm not used to get shouted at and following orders without thinking about it."

"I'm glad you understand and I hope you are feeling a bit better now." T-Bone said relieved.

"A little." Matthew replied. "But to be honest, after being fried by a large doze of electricity, accused of being responsible for the drone attacks and now being shouted at, I'm not really feeling like myself anymore. More like a ghost."

"I'm sure you'll get used it, Matthew. You cannot change what happened anyway." T-Bone said, trying to cheer Matthew up a little. Suddenly something came into T-Bone's mind and he started to smile. "We shouldn't be calling you by your real name when you are wearing this flight suit, you know. You'll need a call-sign like we do. Any ideas?"

"T-Bone, please." Matthew answered not very enthusiastic. "Do you really think that I'm in the mood to come up with a cool sounding call-sign right now? As I told you, I'm feeling like a ghost."

"Like a ghost, hmm." T-Bone mumbled to himself. "Ghost. I like it, but I think it's too common."

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked, being confused once again.

"Ghost, ghost, ghost... What could we call you instead?" T-Bone continued without really noticing Matthew's question. Then suddenly he seemed to have an idea. "What about Specter?" he asked excited.

"Specter?" Matthew asked, still being unable to follow T-Bone's thoughts.

"Yes. Specter. As your call-sign, you know." T-Bone explained.

"You have a weird way of associating things, you know that, T-Bone? But I think this actually is a fitting call-sign. Then so be it! Specter it is."

Suddenly Razor joined the conversation with a loud voice: "Alright! With this being settled and the training course being set up, it's time to see some action. So get into position at the starting line and be ready, Specter!"

Specter did as he was told.

* * *

During the next few days T-Bone and Razor trained Specter as good as they could. Specter had given up counting how often he'd got through the training course. He spent most of his time there and Razor was unforgiving. He left Specter only a few hours each day to rest and recover.

At the beginning Razor had turned off all of the course's special features, since they probably would have been a serious threat to Specter. As Specter progressed, Razor carefully reactivated some of them one after another, so that the course always kept challenging. As the training course was getting more dangerous T-Bone or Razor accompanied him to make sure that he didn't get hurt seriously, but also as an additional motivation for him. They also explained him how to use a Glovatrix. When Specter got familiar with it Razor activated the target practice section of the course.

T-Bone and Razor also tested his stealth techniques again and again. For this they created situations where Matthew had to sneak around them without attracting their attention. It was frustrating for him to hear sentences like "Stop breathing so loudly! I can hear you from a mile away!" or "Too loud!" or simply "Gotcha!" again and again. The sound of a Glovatrix being fired was even more frustrating, as it meant that he would be caught in a net or be restrained by a Bola Missile in the next moment.

He also learned some simple hand-to-hand-combat techniques in order to defend himself, if necessary. Of course, he was light-years away from T-Bone's or Razor's performances, but Razor still seemed to be satisfied with Specter's performance in the end.

When Razor had the feeling that Specter might have a chance to be successful at Puma-Dyne he talked to T-Bone:

"T-Bone, do you think we've trained him well enough?"

"I think he performs okay and showed good progress in the last couple of days. But it's not an easy thing to infiltrate a facility like Puma-Dyne." T-Bone answered. "Still, I think that I can rely on him, but I wish you could be there as well."

Razor thought about T-Bone's last sentence for a while. "You know, T-Bone, maybe I can."

"What do you mean, Razor?"

"We could mount a camera to his helmet so that I can see what he's actually doing."

"That's a good idea, but aren't all signals blocked inside the facility?" T-Bone asked skeptical.

"Maybe." Razor answered. "But we don't know if the whole facility is blocking signals or only its most delicate parts. If Specter needs my help with anything in there and can get to a spot where we can get in contact with each other I can analyze the recorded video data. At least it's worth a try."

"I guess so." T-Bone agreed. "Let's talk to Specter about it."

After explaining it to Specter they tested some scenarios using the helmet camera. After Specter seemed to get along with it, Razor finally came to his conclusion:

"Alright Specter, I think we'll make a break here. You should get some rest now, since you'll need all your strength when you participate in the infiltration of Puma-Dyne. We'll get over there in two days."

"Really?" Specter asked excited and a bit surprised. "So, I'm ready for it?"

"Hardly." Razor replied in a serious tone. "Specter, I won't lie to you. You've progressed quite well in the last couple of days. But it would take weeks or even months until you would be ready for it. We are simply running out of time. Dark Kat has taken over large parts of Megakat City by now and it's only a matter of time until he turns his attention to Puma-Dyne. And when that happens its security measures will be increased rapidly, assuming that they haven't already. With what you've learned from us you'll hopefully not act like a complete amateur in there. I will guide you as far as possible, but you can't count on that. If our communication breaks up, you'll have to stick close to T-Bone and do everything he says. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Specter replied, sounding a bit disappointed. "But what if we get separated?"

"Then you are on your own. Remember everything you've learned and try to get to a place where we can get in contact with each other."

"But what if I get caught?"

"Then you'll be in serious trouble. T-Bone and me too, by the way. So you better don't."

"I see." Specter said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Now get some sleep. You've earned it." Razor said. "And tomorrow we'll dye your fur."

"Oh, great! I can't wait for it." Specter said with an ironic tone. But before Razor could have replied anything on this remark Specter added "Well then, see you later, Razor."

When Specter had left, T-Bone approached Razor.

"You know, I'm very curious how our new Razor will perform." he said.

"Me too." Razor replied. "But to be honest, I don't really like it that he'll pretend to be me."

"Me neither, but if that's the way to go..."

"Yes. Let's hope that everything goes well."


	10. No citizens, no voters

A few days had passed since Callie, Mayor Manx and Felina got on board of the Leviathan. Callie already started to loose her sense of time since there was no day and night. Although the lamps on the ship were designed to emulate the light of day as good as possible, it still didn't feel like the real thing to her. Being inside a submarine and isolated from the outside world made her feel even more uncomfortable. She tried to avoid to think too much about it by reading every piece of literature she could find and by learning as much about the ship as she could. Lieutenant Sawet was always delighted to show her around or to answer her questions. He was a very kind kat.

Mayor Manx spent most of his time in the cargo bay practicing and improving his golfing techniques. But it was obvious that staying on the Leviathan also influenced his mood. He often cursed around when the ship suddenly changed course just before the ball hit the putting machine. Fortunately, he was all for himself most of the time, so he didn't disturb anybody when he let himself go.

Felina seemed to get along better than Callie and Manx as she had been trained to deal with situations like this one. Nonetheless, she came to the conclusion that she made the right choice when she decided to become a pilot back then. The sea was not really her kind of thing.

When they had lunch together with Lieutenant Sawet, Callie noticed that he seemed to be unusually reserved and didn't say very much. He also looked rather concerned. So Callie decided to ask him about what he had on his mind:

"Lieutenant, you seem to be rather quiet today. Aren't you feeling well?"

"No, I'm fine, Ms. Briggs." Sawet answered. "But the current situation in Megakat City makes me feel uneasy."

"Why? What's happening up there?" Callie asked further.

"I'm not sure if I should talk about it, but I think I can't keep this for myself forever anyway." he started to tell. "Our forces weren't able to get the industrial area back under our control. The resistance was much too strong, especially from the drones. Now, Dark Kat has started mass producing them, like Lieutenant Feral had assumed."

Felina sighed and said: "I knew I shouldn't have stayed here. I should be up there with my uncle."

"With all due respect, Lieutenant, but I don't think it would have made much of a difference. The drones are adapting our strategies far too quickly, leaving us no choice but to give up Megakat City inch by inch."

"But what about the citizens?" Callie asked concerned.

"Everyone who can, tries to flee from the city. The unlucky ones which get caught by Dark Kat's servants are enslaved to be working in the factories."

"Then we can't just sit here and watch. We have to do something!" Callie replied, sounding very determined.

"I like your enthusiasm, Ms. Briggs. But what can we do?"

"Saving as much of the citizens from enslaving as possible, of course."

"But how?"

"By getting them on board of this ship."

"But this would reduce our food supplies dramatically." Sawet remarked. "They probably wouldn't last longer than two weeks when we've reached the maximum capacity."

"I think we should do it, nonetheless."

"But what would we achieve if we do this?" Sawet asked, not being convinced. "And besides, Mayor Manx and you were brought to this ship in order to be out of harm's way. If Dark Kat would get his hands on you the situation would get even worse."

Suddenly Mayor Manx joined the discussion: "This man is right, Callie. We shouldn't do anything we might regret later."

Callie rolled her eyes as it was typical for Manx to care only for his own safety. So she had to convince him. "Think about it, Mayor. If everyone is enslaved by Dark Kat, there won't be anyone left to vote you during the next election period. There probably won't be even a Megakat City anymore if we just sit here and wait. I know that we won't be able to stop Dark Kat this way, but we can at least slow down his progress until the Enforcers hopefully come up with something... or the Swat Kats. We simply have to buy them some time."

It seemed that Mayor Manx seriously started thinking about these arguments so she added: "And concerning our safety, I'm sure Lieutenant Feral can handle it." Then she looked over to Felina. "This is what she has been assigned for."

"Well," Mayor Manx finally started to say. "That sounds reasonable. I think this would surely help ensuring my position as Mayor of Megakat City for another term."

Callie relaxed a bit, knowing that Manx would no longer argue with her.

Now Felina took over and asked: "Though I agree with you, Deputy Mayor, I'm not sure how we can save these people without getting noticed. The Leviathan would probably attract a lot of attention if she would appear on the surface."

"That's true," Callie agreed. "But the ship is equipped with some smaller submarine vessels which could be used as transports to get the refugees onto the Leviathan."

Felina looked over to Sawet and asked him: "What do you think about this plan, Lieutenant? Since you're in command of this ship, it's your decision to make."

Sawet who had decided to just follow the discussion without saying anything, sighed and kept silent for a while longer as he was thinking about it very carefully, playing with a fork in his hand. It seemed that several minutes had passed until he finally said:

"Under normal circumstances I would contact Commander Feral and discuss it with him first." He made a another small pause before he continued: "But if I would contact him now, this might attract some attention to us. You see, we are only receiving messages from the HQ, but we never send any ourselves in order to keep this ship a secret." He looked over to Manx and Callie. "I will order my personnel to get the submarines ready," Then he lifted his hand in which he was holding the fork and added: "If you participate in taking over the responsibility for this operation. You see, I don't want to be hanged alone, if this turns out to be a bad idea."

Before Mayor Manx could have said anything Callie replied: "You have our word. Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Don't thank me yet, Ms. Briggs. You should wait until this is all over and everything went well."

* * *

Later that day the Turbokat landed in the surroundings of Megakat City being as close to Puma-Dyne as possible without attracting attention. Razor had monitored the skies extremely carefully in order to avoid any contact with the drones. Being back on the ground T-Bone and the two Razors jumped out of the jet and started walking the rest of the way. T-Bone and Specter were carrying large knapsacks on their backs. When they were close to the fences of the Puma-Dyne compound Razor started looking for a place to hide. He noticed a formation of larger rocks and a bush which would provide them with enough cover. He signalized T-Bone and Specter to follow him over there. Once there he started whispering:

"Okay, we managed to get here unseen. Let's recap our plan one last time. Specter, what are our objectives?"

"First, we have to get inside the compound and then onto the roof of the building." Specter started to recap. "From there we'll have to find a way into the ventilation shaft and get in there. Next we'll have to check the building for a computer terminal to get access to the blueprints of the Behemoth's shield. Once we've got it, we have to check if we already have all necessary components back at the lab to build the shield. If not, we have to gather the missing parts from the Puma-Dyne storage. For this I'll check the servers for an inventory list. When we have everything we need we get out of there quickly. While we are inside the compound, it's imperative that we stay out of site of security cameras and guards. We also have to take care not walking into a laser barrier triggering an alarm."

"Good." Razor said. "And don't forget, keep close to T-Bone and do what he says."

"Affirmative."

"I'll try to monitor your progress as good as possible from here. So, let's get this over with."

T-Bone moved out of their hiding place and carefully approached the fences of the Puma-Dyne compound. Specter followed him closely. Once they've reached the fence they hid in a dark spot in order to wait for the patrolling guard to pass by. When the coast was clear, T-Bone used the buzz saw of his Glovatrix to cut a hole into the fence. Then they carefully went through their self-made entrance. Once through, T-Bone moved the fence back into its place, hoping that no one would notice the cuts. Then they quickly moved over to the wall of the building they wanted to infiltrate and hid in a dark spot once again. After the guard had passed by for another round they deployed the grappling hooks of their Glovatrixes which then got hooked into a small pipeline running along the roof. It was relatively easy for them to get onto the roof as their Glovatrixes just pulled them up.

On the roof T-Bone went directly to the ventilation shaft and used his buzz saw again to cut a hole into it that was large enough for them to squeeze through. Specter remembered that Razor had mentioned that they had been there before in another dimension. He still had no clue what this meant, but he knew that this was the wrong time to ask T-Bone about it as he followed him into the ventilation shaft.

"Razor, we are in. Do you copy?" T-Bone radioed Razor.

"Affirmative." Razor answered. "I can hear you and see you through Specter's camera. You two did very well so far. Now you have to find the server room."

"Any suggestions where we should look?"

"Wish I knew. Best make your way through the ventilation shafts and leave them only if necessary. This way you avoid running into guards or get into the sight of a camera."

"Affirmative. I hope this doesn't take all night. T-Bone out."

After moving through the ventilation shafts for a while Specter heard noises. He guessed that they were coming from a large conglomerate of ventilators. Although they sounded rather weird from inside the shaft they reminded him of the server room in Megakat Tower.

"T-Bone, do you hear that?" he asked. "I think we are getting closer to the server room."

After listening to the noises T-Bone answered: "Yes, you could be right."

"Then let's try to find out from where the noises are coming from." Specter suggested. "It should also get warmer when we get closer." Then he joked: "These servers probably produce enough heat to supply the whole building with it."

"Yeah, probably." T-Bone answered slightly amused and then tried to contact Razor again.

"Razor, I think we are getting closer to the server room. Do you copy?"

Razor's voice came in with a lot of static: "Affir... can barely... you. The signal... weaker. You... on... own."

"Alright, we contact you as soon as we can. T-Bone out." T-Bone answered and then turned over towards Specter as far as it was possible in the ventilation shaft. "Seems that Razor can't help us from here. We are on our own now, so stick close to me."

"Affirmative." Specter shortly replied.

They continued crouching through the ventilation shaft. The noises were getting louder, but the closer they came the more difficult it was to determine from where they came from exactly. Luckily, Specter was right about the heat as it got warmer the closer they came to the server room. Finally, they reached the opening which lead to their destination. T-Bone turned off the large ventilator in front of it and watched through the grate for a while. After he was sure that it was safe he cautiously used the buzz saw to cut the grate from its mounting and then quietly pushed it into the room with the ventilator still attached to it. Then he crawled through it, closely followed by Specter. The shaft entrance was near the floor of the room which was filled with server racks, so they were able to continue to crawl without risking to get spotted. Once inside the room, Specter noticed a terminal.

"T-Bone, there it is." he said excited and pointed with his finger at it.

"Good, but stay down." T-Bone warned him. "This room is probably monitored by cameras. So don't do anything stupid now."

"Alright, alright. So what do we do now?"

"I'll check it out. Gimme the fiber optic camera from my knapsack. It's in the side pocket."

Specter crawled closer to T-Bone, grabbed the camera from the knapsack and gave it to him. T-Bone used the camera to look past the server rack. After a while he said: "Just as I had suspected. There is a camera ahead and it's spinning around rather quickly. I guess it will focus on a target as soon as it gets into the line of sight."

"Now that's just great." Specter said ironically. "How much time would I have to operate the terminal before it would notice me?"

"Maybe five seconds." T-Bone guessed. "Not enough time to do anything."

"Then I'll have to hack it remotely." Specter deduced.

"How?"

"You remember the laptop I brought here on my first visit?" Specter asked. "I plugged it into the drone and the scientist's terminal. I can do the same here, but I still need to get at the terminal for a moment to do so."

T-Bone thought about it for a short while and then said: "I don't like it, but I haven't got any better ideas."

"Then let's do it!" Specter said. "Tell me to run as soon as the camera doesn't look into our direction. I'll plug my laptop into the console as quickly as possible. The cable should be long enough for this. When I'm done I'll return here. If I need too long and the camera is about to turn into our direction tell me to retreat."

"I wonder if Razor would agree to this." T-Bone said skeptical.

"We can't reach him from here," Specter noted. "And we have no idea how long it would take to find a spot where it is possible. And the more we move around the more likely it is that someone might notice us."

T-Bone thought about it again and then sighed shortly.

"Alright then. When I say 'Move' you run as fast as you can, when I say 'Move' again you run back here even faster and get down. Understood?"

"Affirmative."

Specter changed into sprinter position and focused on the terminal.

"I'm ready, T-Bone. Just give me the signal."

"Move!"

Specter made a quick sprint towards the terminal with the cable in his hand. Two seconds had passed. He plugged it into the terminal which turned out to be more difficult for Specter being under pressure. Three seconds had passed. T-Bone shouted "Move!" again while Specter turned around. Four seconds had passed. He made a stage-dive alike jump and landed on his belly, panting for air afterward. Five seconds had passed. Still being filled with adrenaline, he didn't move and just waited to hear the sound of an alarm. But the only thing he could hear were the noises from the servers.

"You're okay, Specter?" T-Bone asked.

"I am." Specter answered. "I just need a moment to calm down."

When his adrenaline level had been back to normal, he grabbed his laptop and started hacking into the system. After a few minutes later he said: "I'm in."

A short while later he whistled shortly and said: "I should download everything and sell it to the highest bidder. I'd make a fortune with that stuff."

"I guess Hard Drive thought the same when he visited this place."

"Probably." Specter replied. "Ah, here it is: the Behemoth Tank. Now, let me check the subsystems... primary weapon, targeting system, shield system. There it is! This is what we came for." Specter said excited. "Okay I download it onto the laptop." One minute later he continued talking: "Alright, download completed. Now I have to check if it needs any parts we don't have."

After the check had been completed he looked a bit disappointed at T-Bone. "Like I suspected. We don't have all the parts in our stock. I'll check the Puma-Dyne's stock. Hopefully they got everything. If not this might have been a complete waste of time."

"Don't tell me we wasted our time to train you and infiltrate this building for nothing." T-Bone replied.

"Relax, T-Bone. Let's see what they've got in stock before jumping to conclusions."

Specter continued hacking into Puma-Dyne's system. After a while he looked at T-Bone again and started smiling. "They've got everything we need. Bad news is that they don't do deliveries." he joked. "We have to get the stuff ourselves."

"Very funny, Specter." T-Bone replied, not really being in the mood for jokes. "I'll laugh about this one later when we're out of here, okay?"

"Alright, alright, let me just remove my cable from the terminal and then let's move on to the storage area."

"Stop!" T-Bone said. "Just hold it right there."

"What's the matter, T-Bone?"

"When Razor and I went to the storage area the only way led to a corridor which was filled with laser barriers. It wasn't easy to get passed them without triggering an alarm." Then T-Bone looked at Specter for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, but I don't think you're up for it. I'll have to do this alone."

"I won't argue with that. But please let me check the security systems first. Maybe I can deactivate these barriers."

Specter immediately started hacking deeper into the security systems and turned the barriers off.

"Okay, that should do it. We have two hours before the system resets and the barriers are reactivated. I've also sabotaged their surveillance system. It will show a footage loop for the next two hours."

"Impressive, but remember that we still have to be aware of the personnel though."

"I know. Just let me get back my cable."

Specter stood up and walked right in front of the terminal. T-Bone was shocked as Specter suddenly let his guard down. When Specter got his cable unplugged and came back, he noticed that T-Bone suddenly looked very angry at him.

"What's wrong, T-Bone?"

"Never, ever do something like this again, rookie!" T-Bone replied, almost shouting. "Did I make myself clear?"

"T-Bone, I don't understand. Don't do what again?" Specter asked intimidated and confused.

"Walking right into the line of sight of a camera, damn it!"

Specter looked at the camera and then at T-Bone again.

"But I told you that I've sabotaged them." Specter explained. "So what's your problem?"

"I'll tell ya! What if you forgot something and this camera is still active? What if it would have triggered an alarm?" T-Bone asked and before Specter could say anything he added: "What could be seen on the camera footage? A Swat Kat messing around with a terminal, damn it!"

"But T-Bone, I assure you that," Specter started to say.

"Crud!" T-Bone said almost shouting again. "Just shut up and behave like Razor would, for crying out loud!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Specter replied, trying to calm T-Bone down. "Please stop shouting at me. I won't do it again, okay?"

T-Bone still looked angry at Specter for a short while, but then tried to focus on the task ahead.

"Let's go, rookie! Remember to stick close to me." he ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Specter replied, getting back into his role.

T-Bone went into the ventilation shaft while Specter followed him closely.

"Put the grate back into its place and turn the ventilator back on." T-Bone ordered. "We shouldn't risk drawing any attention to it in case somebody checks the room while we're still in the building."

Specter put the grate into a position such that it wouldn't fall over when the ventilator was running again. Then he turned it on and checked if everything would stay in place.

"Good." T-Bone commented Specter's actions. "Now follow me."

About ten minutes later, Razor's voice came through their radio transceivers: "I see that you got what we were looking for."

"Affirmative, Razor." T-Bone replied. "But we need to get some stuff from the storage area before we can leave."

"Confirmed, T-Bone. Specter, some of the parts are probably stored inside a specially fortified vault. You can use the lock pick integrated into your Glovatrix. This should be faster than hacking it with your equipment."

"Roger." Specter shortly responded.

A few minutes later T-Bone and Specter reached the opening to the ventilation shaft that T-Bone and Razor once used to get into the storage area. The laser barriers had been deactivated, just like Specter had said. But T-Bone didn't want to take any chances and kept out of the sight of the cameras. Specter did the same in order to avoid T-Bone getting mad at him again. Having the inventory list made it much easier for them to find all the parts they needed. Finally the two stood in front of the heavily fortified door. Specter approached it and used his lock pick. A moment later the vault door was unlocked and opened. T-Bone and Specter went inside and started looking for the remaining items on their list. While browsing through the shelves Specter noticed a large cylindrical object which seemed to be quite heavy.

"What's this one? It looks dangerous." he asked without really expecting an answer from T-Bone.

"A Mega-Detonator." T-Bone said to Specter's surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." T-Bone answered and before Specter could ask another question he added: "Now let's get what we came for and leave."

After they had everything they needed T-Bone closed and locked the vault door again. Then they left Puma-Dyne without a trace. Outside they reunited with Razor and headed back to the Turbokat. About two hours later they were back at Professor Hackle's laboratory.

* * *

Specter was still wearing the Swat Kats' flight suit when he gave the laptop to the professor. "Here, Alfred, take it. It contains the blueprints for the Behemoth's shield. We also have the parts from Puma-Dyne which you don't have in your stock."

"So, you three have been successful. That's a relief." Hackle replied and then just kept looking curious at Specter.

"What is it Alfred? Do you want an explanation for this?" Specter asked, pointing towards himself.

"Lad, you probably had a good reason for dressing up like him." Hackle said, pointing at Razor. "Actually, you almost look like twins when not looking too closely."

"That was the idea." Specter replied. "Can you please check the blueprints now and tell us if you need any help?"

"Certainly, Matthew." Hackle said with a smile on his face.

Specter smiled back at him and then turned over to Razor.

"Razor, do you have a minute?"

"Sure." Razor said. "What do you want?"

"Listen," Specter started to apologize. "I'm sorry what happened back at Puma-Dyne earlier. I've impersonated you and screwed up. T-Bone has a point. If I had made a mistake manipulating the security systems and the camera would have focused on me, T-Bone and especially you would have taken the heat for it." Then he looked down at the ground and said: "I'm sorry, Razor."

Razor put his hand on Specters shoulder and replied: "It's okay, Specter. Everything worked well and even better than we could have hoped for. You're right, maybe I should be mad at you. But as a matter of fact I'm proud of you. You did well back there, you know?"

Specter was relieved as he raised his head. He even started to smile a little.

"Thanks, Razor."

Then Professor Hackle's voice came from a corner of the laboratory. "Lads, I've finished examining the blueprints. This may take some time and I'll need all of you in order to build it."

"We'll be with you right away, Professor." Razor replied.


	11. Dark Kat City rising

The next day at the Enforcer Headquarter, Commander Feral looked through the reports he had been received from all over the city. The situation didn't look good at all. Feral was tired as he hadn't slept well the last few days and so he had a hard time to concentrate. When he had finally finished reading he looked up from his desk towards a small group of officers who he had summoned. Then he sighed loudly. They and their men were the only ones left who weren't being busy holding off Dark Kat's troops as long as possible. Then he started the briefing:

"Listen men, I won't lie to you. Our situation here is desperate. Dark Kat increases his control over Megakat City with each hour that passes and we can't hold him off as his drones are getting smarter with each encounter."

He made a small pause and then had an even more serious look on his face as he continued: "Therefore I've decided to evacuate Megakat City. You and your men will take every citizen you can find out of this city as long as we can hold a safe corridor. As soon as we cannot hold it anymore you should leave the city as well. I'll coordinate the evacuation procedures from here."

He looked at each one of them and then asked: "Any questions?"

One of them answered: "Yes, Sir. What are you going to do when Dark Kat's men have reached the HQ?"

"Me and a few volunteers will hold the HQ as long as possible. We'll retreat when everyone else has left. I'll be the last Enforcer to leave Megakat City provided that I'm not getting killed during the encounter. Anything else?"

As none of the officers dared to ask anything else the silence in the room started to feel uncomfortable for everybody. So Feral decided to finish the briefing with a short "Dismiss!"

His officers went out and when he was all alone by himself he stood up and walked towards one of the windows of his office. Once again, he sighed loudly as he watched out of it.

Then he went over his radio transceiver to send a message to the Leviathan.

* * *

In the last couple of days Lieutenant Sawet's men and Felina had conducted countless rescue operations, getting citizens out of the city without attracting attention. The submarines were out on the sea day and night waiting for a good opportunity to ascent in order to get people on board. Having never operated such a vessel before, Felina quickly learned how to handle it and became a most welcomed addition to the submarine crew.

She had just arrived from her last patrol when Lieutenant Sawet's voice came through speakers which were installed everywhere on the ship:

"This is Lieutenant Sawet speaking. Lieutenant Feral, Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs, report at the bridge at once. I repeat. Lieutenant Feral, Mayor Manx, Deputy Mayor Briggs, report at the bridge at once."

Felina didn't loose any time to get over there as quickly as possible. On her way she met Callie and Manx.

"Do you know what this is all about?" Callie asked concerned.

"No, I don't." Felina answered, being in a hurry. "But I'm sure we'll know soon enough. So c'mon, let's get over there."

Lieutenant Sawet already awaited them on the bridge, having a grim look on his face.

"Thank you for getting over here so quickly." he started talking right away as soon as the three arrived at the bridge. "We've analyzed the reports we've received from Megakat City and I'm afraid the situation has changed from bad to worse. Dark Kat has taken over most of the strategic regions of Megakat City by now and our forces are conducting the final stages to evacuate the citizens. Dark Kat's troops are now approaching Enforcer Headquarter. It is only a matter of hours until the city will fall." After he made a short pause he continued: "I've ordered all submarines which are still out on the sea to head back to the Leviathan. We'll leave as soon as all of them have returned."

"But aren't there still people trapped in the city?" Callie asked.

"Probably," Sawet answered. "But it's getting too risky for any more rescue attempts."

"But," Callie started to say, but was immediately interrupted by him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't take any chances here. The ship has almost reached its maximum capacity anyway and attracting attention now would endanger everyone here on board. I won't allow that to happen." Sawet explained, leaving Callie in no position to argue.

"What about my uncle?" Felina asked, looking seriously concerned.

"Commander Feral is currently coordinating the final evacuation procedures of the city at the HQ." Sawet explained. "I assume that he will also leave the city as soon as these procedures have been completed."

"I've got to get over to him!" Felina said.

"No you won't, Lieutenant." Sawet replied. "I've received an order from the Commander himself, clearly saying that you'll continue ensuring the safety of the Mayor and Deputy Mayor. He also said that you are under my command now. Therefore I am ordering you to stay here on this ship."

Callie startled as she noticed how Lieutenant Sawet had changed his personality from a friendly and helpful person into a cold ordering officer from one minute to another. But what he said, made sense to her or at least didn't leave any room for discussion. She realized that this kat, who was an experienced mariner, was just doing his job.

It was obvious that Felina was in conflict with herself now. On one side she'd desperately wanted to aid her uncle, but on the other side she had been given a clear order from him and Lieutenant Sawet. So Sawet addressed her once again showing a little more sympathy:

"Lieutenant, I know how much you care about your uncle. But you have to trust him in what he's doing and what he's about to do. He made his decisions and one of them is for you to ensure the safety of the Mayor and Deputy Mayor. We are also not out of the woods yet. So, if anything happens I want you to be with us. You are the most experienced fighter on this ship. The safety of the refugees may depend on your skills. So please, don't turn your back on us."

After a short moment of inner monologue Felina sighed. Then she looked straight at Sawet and said: "Yes, sir. I'll follow your lead."

Sawet looked relieved and even smiled for a blink of an eye. "Good." he said and then addressed all three of them. "Now, please go back to your quarters. I'll inform you when we'll leave this place. That's all for now."

Then he turned his attention back to the events on the bridge. Callie, Manx and Felina left and headed for their quarters like they've been told to.

* * *

In the meantime the Swat Kats had finished their work on the Behemoth's shield. Professor Hackle had made some modifications to it such that it would fit into the Turbokat.

"Looks fine, lads." Professor Hackle said satisfied. "Now for a final test." He activated the shield and then left the room for a moment just to come back with a really mean looking laser gun in his hands.

"Just wait a second, Professor!" T-Bone said appalled. "You wouldn't fire that thing at the Turbokat, would you?"

"Certainly not, lad." Hackle replied and put the gun into T-Bone's hands. "You will. I'm sure your aiming is way better than mine."

"You want me to shoot with this gun at our own jet?" T-Bone asked skeptical. "That thing could blow it up. Can't you give me something less powerful to shoot with?"

"How else can we see if the shield can withstand the drone's laser beams?" Hackle counter questioned and suggested: "Try shooting at the cockpit window for a start. There is a chance that the jet doesn't blow up if the shield fails and the shot gets through."

T-Bones sighed. "Alright, let's get this over with. I can't believe that I'm really doing this." He aimed the laser gun at the cockpit where he normally sits and fired. The blue laser beam flew towards the cockpit with deadly precision. When it had reached its target the shield surrounding the jet lit up in the same color as the laser beam while it absorbed it. T-Bone made a sigh of relief as he lowered the gun.

"You see lad, the laser beam has been transformed into energy which fuels the shield." Hackle said satisfied. "So with each hit its batteries will be reloaded just as they should."

When he saw that T-Bone was about to put the gun away he said. "What are you waiting for, lad? Shoot at it some more." T-Bone looked surprised and skeptical at the same time. Hackle smiled and explained: "Don't be so overcautious. We have to check how the batteries react when the shield is hit multiple times. We don't want them getting overloaded while you're in the air, don't we?"

The look on T-Bone's face clearly stated that he wanted to protest again, but didn't find the right words to do so. So he aimed at the Turbokat once again and fired at least a dozen shots this times. He was really relieved when Hackle shouted: "You can stop now, lad! The batteries are still working fine!" Hackle came over to T-Bone who gladly gave the gun back to him. Hackle left the room once again to put it away.

"Well, seems like everything is in place." Razor noted. "The only thing we can do now is wait until Dark Kat gets out of hiding."

They didn't have to wait long for it as Specter's mobile phone made a sound. He immediately read the message he had received and then looked at Razor.

"This seems to happen sooner than you might have expected, Razor. Mr. Young just send me a message that Megakat Tower has been overrun by Dark Kat's men. Mr. Young is hiding himself somewhere on the executive floor. I assume that Dark Kat wants to use our servers to make Sally work even more efficiently."

"That's really bad news." Razor replied. "But is Dark Kat really there?"

"Unfortunately, the message doesn't state that clearly." Specter answered. "But someone I know will be there for sure. And he most certainly knows where Dark Kat is."

"You mean Hard Drive?"

"Yes. I don't think he can resist putting his hands on the technology we have there."

"So what are we waiting for?" T-Bone asked. "Let's kick some tail!"

Suddenly Professor Hackle's voice shouted over from the room next door. "Lads, get over here quickly! This is what we've been waiting for."

The three Swat Kats joined Hackle who was standing in front of his large television screen that covered almost the whole wall it was mounted at. Dark Kat was displayed on it and his voice sounded through the speakers:

"Citizens of Megakat City," he started his speech. "I am Dark Kat and I have taken control over this city. The Enforcers have been defeated and your Mayor as well as the Deputy Mayor have left you behind. They have deserted you to save their own puny lives, leaving you to my mercy." After a short pause he continued: "Oh, and don't count on your heroes, the Swat Kats this time. Their jet has been shot down and they haven't been seen ever since. I guess they are either dead or just ran away like your brave Mayor." Then he started laughing dismissively.

"Why you little," T-Bone commented the broadcast angrily. "Wait until I get my hands on you."

"But don't be afraid." Dark Kat continued. "I will be graceful to all of those who are loyal to me. As my first official act I have some simple instructions for you. First, all of you will go back to your homes and stay there. You will soon be visited by my friendly personnel. They will have some more specific instructions for each one of you. Second, until further notice you are not allowed to be on the streets after sunset. Third, you are not allowed to leave this city. If you don't follow these instructions you will be punished." Dark Kat said with a mean look on his face. Then he suddenly cheered up as he concluded: "Oh, I almost forgot, Megakat City is now Dark Kat City. Together we shall turn this place into a paradise! Have a nice day, my loyal servants."

"Some definition of paradise." Razor commented.

"What a megalomaniac!" Specter suddenly shouted in rage and desperation. "This is totally insane! He cannot do that."

"Unfortunately, he can." Razor replied. "This is what Dark Kat always wanted. It's a real nightmare, but at least we now know where he is."

"How can you be so sure about that?" Specter asked surprised.

"Have you seen the room Dark Kat was standing in? It was the mayor's office. He already redecorated it, but I clearly recognized it nonetheless." Razor explained.

"Then what are we waiting for?" T-Bone yelled. "Let's get him!"

"But what about Hard Drive?" Specter asked.

"We'll deal with him later." T-Bone replied. "It's Dark Kat who is holding the strings."

"Yes, right, but what about the drones?" Specter argued. "You're only save as long as you stay in your jet. When you leave it you are as good as dead. So, what do you intend to do about Dark Kat? Level the building?"

"This would be a possibility," Razor replied. "But the Mayor and Commander Feral probably wouldn't appreciate it. So I think this should be our last resort."

T-Bone sighed. "I guess you got a point there, Specter. But if we go after Hard Drive first, Dark Kat will surely notice. Then we'll have to deal with his troops while he's getting away."

"And if we split up?" Specter suggested. "I'll could take care of Hard Drive while you two deal with Dark Kat."

The Swat Kats stared at him while they thought about his suggestion. Then Razor replied: "This could be working. But you'll probably put yourself in great danger there, Specter."

"I'm well aware of that." Specter replied confidently. "But I think I can handle him, now that I know who he is and what he is capable of. And besides, I have a score to settle with him."

"And this is exactly what's worrying me." Razor warned him. "Your wish for revenge may cloud your judgment and make you vulnerable."

"You're right." Specter admitted. "I'll have to keep my anger under control. But I guess you'll have to do same when you are dealing with Dark Kat. Isn't he the real reason why you have been kicked out of the Enforcers?"

"He was part of it, yes." Razor admitted.

"So you're in the same situation as I am."

"Yes, but the difference is that we've dealt with Dark Kat before."

"That's true, but there was also a first time for you to face him, right?" Specter noted.

"Yes, there was." Razor replied. "I see, I can't hold you back. So what's your plan, Specter?"

"I'll infiltrate the tower which shouldn't be too difficult, because I've worked there long enough. Once inside, I'll go to the server room and hack into the system in order to shut down the drones. Then you don't need to worry about them anymore when you are dealing with Dark Kat. When I'm done there I'll take care of Hard Drive. I'll also try to locate Mr. Young in order to get him out of there in case that Dark Kat sends reinforcements when he notices that something happened to the drones."

"Sounds risky, yet reasonable." Razor commented. "But I think Dark Kat still might have enough time to prepare a Plan B until we can get to him."

"So what can we do to prevent him from doing this?" Specter asked.

"I think we could do it the following way. While you are infiltrating the tower, I'll find myself a way into City Hall. Once I've reached the mayor's office and being sure that Dark Kat is inside, I'll give you a signal. Then you turn off the drones, so that I can encounter him before he can do anything."

"But won't the place be crowded with Dark Kats servants and minions?" Specter argued. "Not to mention the drones, which will be sent in to hunt you down in case you've been spotted."

"This is where T-Bone comes in." Razor continued explaining. "He will create a diversion by pretending to attack the building. The Behemoth's shield will protect him from the drone's laser beams as long as its batteries don't get overloaded. But this is rather unlikely, since you'd need something like one of our Scrambler Missiles to do that. We used one of those when Hard Drive tried to get away with the Behemoth Tank. It worked, but the tank was also severely damaged in the process."

"You make this sound like a walk in the park, Razor." T-Bone commented Razor's plan ironically.

"Hmm, but even if this works, how do we get near the buildings?" Specter asked. "I mean, T-Bone can't just give us a lift and bring us near them without being spotted. I guess we could make our way through the sewers, but this might take a while, since these buildings aren't exactly close by." Specter argued and then joked: "And I don't think we can take the subway to get there."

Razor couldn't resist to imagine how he and Specter are standing in a compartment of a subway train, each of them having grabbed a retaining strap and being looked at by the other passengers. Especially a guy in a suit, sitting in front of them is permanently staring at them, looking intimidated. Annoyed by being watched like this all the time Specter suddenly asks the guy: "What's your problem? Never seen a Swat Kat going to work?" Razor almost laughed as he pushed this amusing imagination away.

"No, you're right, we can't take the subway. Besides, I doubt that the trains are still being operational while the city is under siege." Razor argued in order to become serious again. "We'll take our jet boats. They're small and versatile enough to navigate through the sewers. And they are also really fast."

"Okay... But I've never been on one of those before." Specter noted.

"I'm sure you'll be getting used to it quickly." Razor replied confidently.

"Yeah, just make sure you don't bump into Dr. Viper down there." T-Bone added.

"You mean that half-kat, half-lizard guy who repeatedly unleashed mutated creatures into the city?" Specter asked, suddenly being intimidated. "Is it likely to run into him down there?"

"Now look what you did, T-Bone. You scared him." Razor said reproachfully to T-Bone and then turned over to Specter. "It is possible, if he's still alive. But I think it's rather unlikely that he'd show up while Dark Kat is already terrorizing the city."

"Let's hope so." Specter said, still feeling uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, lad." Hackle said. "Our mosquitoes will accompany you on your way. They will spot any danger that might be ahead of you."

"Okay." Razor said. "Then let's not waste any time and start right away."


	12. The two towers

After an uneventful ride through the sewers Specter had reached the duct entrance underneath the underground garage of Megakat Tower. He sent a few of the mosquito drones through the duct cover to check if he could get onto the surface without being seen. The data that the drones were collecting was displayed on a two-dimensional map on his mobile phone. It showed the locations of Dark Kat's men who were patrolling the area. He carefully watched their movements and waited until there was a good opportunity to get out and reach the nearest staircase unseen. He cautiously went upstairs until he reached the third floor, carrying his laptop bag around the shoulder. From there he called an elevator, hoping that this would go unnoticed. Inside the elevator he selected the executive floor where Mr. Young had been when he had sent his message. Specter hoped that he was still hiding somewhere on this floor. When he left the elevator he released another set of mosquito drones to search the floor for any kind of threat and for potential hiding places. Fortunately, none of Dark Kat's men were on the same level such that Specter could concentrate on searching the rooms. He noticed that in one of them a lot of folders had been placed on the desks in a hurry and some shelves belonging to a filing cabinet were leaning next to it. He moved closer to it and asked whispering: "Mr. Young? Are you in there? Don't be afraid, I'm a Swat Kat." He cautiously opened the filing cabinet and Mr. Young was indeed cowering in there, enclosing a laptop with his arms. Being frightened, he looked up to Specter who continued whispering: "Mr. Young? Please stay calm, I won't hurt you. Can you move?"

"Yes, I think I can." Mr. Young replied still being frightened. When he slowly stood up he said: "I've send a message to all people in this city who know me. Did one of them tell you where to find me?"

Luckily, Mr. Young hadn't recognized Matthew, because of his outfit and the fact that his hair was still dyed. He wanted it to stay that way, so he decided to continue whispering instead of talking normally to him:

"Yes, someone did and you're lucky that we ran across him." he replied. "Why are you still here in Megakat City anyway? You should have left it hours ago."

"I was leaving actually," Mr. Young answered. "But then I noticed that I had forgotten my laptop. I've stored some very important documents and data on it. The future of Young Industries may depend on them and I didn't have the opportunity to create a backup."

"And so you risked your life to get it back?" Specter asked. "Not really the smartest thing to do."

Then he suddenly had a flashback, remembering the moment he tried to attack Hard Drive in order to stop him from leaving with everything he cared about. Mr. Young noticed that Specter had drifted away with his thoughts, so he decided to address him:

"Excuse me? Is something wrong with you?"

"What?" Specter asked a bit surprised as he pushed his unpleasant memories aside. "No, I'm fine. Sorry, I've just had a weird thought." As he got aware of their current situation again he said: "We should get out of here quickly. Follow me closely and stay quiet. We don't want to attract any attention."

After a short while the two had reached the elevator and Specter decided to take it to the third floor again. From there the two went back to the underground garage and then down into the sewers when the coast was clear once again.

"You should be save down here, Mr. Young." Specter whispered. "Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to go back inside again. If I'm not back in two hours or Dark Kat's troops are coming down here, take this jet boat to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll wait for you here." Mr. Young replied. "But please hurry. I don't know if I can take this much longer."

"You did well back there, Mr. Young." Specter encouraged him. "Just keep this up and everything will be fine, okay?"

"I'll do my best." Mr. Young said, still feeling uncomfortable.

Specter patted on Mr. Young's shoulder and smiled. Then he turned around and went back to the third floor. Once there, he contacted Razor:

"I've found Mr. Young and escorted him down into the sewers. He'll be waiting by the jet boat until I come back or he'll use it to escape in case something goes wrong. I'll proceed to the server room now."

"Good work, Specter." Razor replied. "But remember to wait for my signal once you are there. And be careful."

"Affirmative."

Specter went over to the entrance of the server room. Fortunately his access card was still working and he got in there without any problems. Then he plugged his laptop into the system. Once he had bypassed the security mechanisms and had access to Sally, he checked what he needed to do in order to interrupt its communication with the drones. He also checked from which computer Hard Drive was accessing the system. Apparently Hard Drive used a computer on the penthouse floor.

"So, you're admiring the view while enslaving the city, eh?" Specter commented.

Since only one elevator had access to this floor Specter suddenly had an idea. He figured that blocking the server connections on that floor would make Hard Drive to come down. Hard Drive would probably use the elevator since it would take much longer to use the stairs. When the elevator would have reached its destination Specter would be there to take him by surprise.

Once he had prepared everything to shut down the drones and to block the connection to the penthouse floor he waited for Razor's signal. After a while Razor's voice came in:

"Specter, I'm in position. Are you ready to disable the drones?"

"I'm ready and waiting, Razor." Specter confirmed.

"Okay, then turn them off." Razor replied. "Now!"

He needed only a short moment to disrupt Sally's communication and to block the penthouse. It was basically just a throw of a switch.

"Done!" he shouted into the radio transceiver while he moved over to the elevator quickly.

As expected the elevator was called from the penthouse floor. Specter went into position directly in front of the doors.

"Now it's my turn." he said to himself while he raised his arms and clenched his fists. Then he took a few deep breaths and focused on the elevator doors. It seemed to him that the elevator took forever to come down. Finally, it stopped and the doors started to move aside. As soon as Specter saw Hard Drive's face he threw his right fist directly into it, leaving Hard Drive no time to do anything except looking surprised at the Swat Kat that suddenly stood in front of him. The blow he had just taken made him stumble backwards. Specter stepped into the elevator and punched Hard Drive again, this time with his left fist. Immediately after that, he targeted Hard Drive's chin with his right fist and punched him for a last time. This final blow took Hard Drive from his feet. He fell on his back and lost his consciousness. Then Specter looked down at him.

"I hope you now know how I felt having no chance to do anything." he said, being certain that Hard Drive was out cold. He slowly opened his fists and felt how his hands started to hurt as he wasn't used to fistfights. Then he radioed Razor again: "I've taken care of Hard Drive. He won't be able to do anything now. Do you copy?"

"Bad news, Specter." Razor's voice shouted through the radio transceiver. "Dark Kat has just initiated a countdown to blow up the bombs he had ordered to place throughout town! That maniac is going to blow Megakat City into oblivion!"

"What?!" Specter asked, getting panicked. "How much time do we have?"

"Less than a minute!" Razor shouted. "I don't know how to stop this from here!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Specter shouted back. Then his desperation turned into anger as he looked down at Hard Drive again. He took him at his collar in order to punch him as long as he would have time for it. But when he looked at the Surge Coat he suddenly had an idea. He took off the coat from Hard Drive's body and put it on quickly. Then he started running back into the server room. While on his way, he radioed Razor again:

"Razor, listen. I'll use Hard Drive's Surge Coat to find a way into Dark Kat's system. Maybe it can be stopped from there."

"Then hurry!" Razor shouted. "We only have 15 seconds left."

Specter activated the Surge Coat and transformed into a flash of electricity which disappeared into the servers of Young Industries.

* * *

Ten minutes earlier Razor had traveled through the sewers with his jet boat to get over to City Hall. Unlike Specter, he had to get out in the open before he could enter the building. In order to make sure that he wouldn't be seen he sent out a single mosquito drone. The images the mosquito send showed him that the main entrance was heavily guarded by Dark Kat's men and that a few of his drones were patrolling the area high up in the sky. He also saw a window of an office on the ground floor which was tilted such that the mosquito drone was able to fit through. There was nobody in there, so it seemed to be a good entry point. Razor send another two dozen mosquitoes into the office one after another. Then he ordered them to push against the window from the inside. Once the window was closed he let them turn the handle of the window such that it could be opened from outside.

Razor waited for the right moment to leave the sewers. Then he quickly went over to the window and jumped into the office unnoticed. Once inside he used one of the mosquitoes to check the floor behind the door. The images he received showed that the floor was crowded with guards and creeplings.

"I can't get through there unnoticed," he thought for himself. "But it's the only way to get out of here." Then he contacted T-Bone:

"T-Bone, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, buddy." T-Bone answered.

"Listen, I've managed to get inside the building," Razor reported. "But it's full of bad guys. So you better start creating a diversion."

"Affirmative, Razor." T-Bone replied. "Just gimme a minute."

Razor positioned himself next to the door such that he wouldn't be seen immediately in case that somebody would come into the room. It didn't take long until he heard the drones shooting outside and the sound of people running around. Dark Kat's servants started shouting outside. Razor checked the video stream again. It seemed that T-Bone's distraction had worked as the floor was deserted now. Dark Kat's minions had taken their places at the windows in the offices on the upper floors. Razor went outside to reach the elevator just to notice that it wasn't operational anymore. He wondered what had happened here as it seemed to him that it had been exploded somehow. He went inside the shaft and used his grappling hook to get up to the top floor. Once there he directly went over to the mayor's office and positioned himself next to the door and listened. He could hear Dark Kat's voice. He carefully opened the door a little and saw that Dark Kat was looking out of the window and shouting orders. Now it was the right time to disable the drones. So Razor contacted Specter:

"Specter, I'm in position. Are you ready to disable the drones?"

"I'm ready and waiting, Razor." Specter confirmed.

"Okay, then turn them off." Razor replied. "Now!"

A moment later Specter confirmed his action, sounding a bit hasty: "Done!"

Razor heard that the drones suddenly stopped firing and Dark Kat started to shout: "The drones just stopped operating, Hard Drive! Reactivate them. Now!"

"I can't." Hard Drive's voice answered through Dark Kat's communicator. "My computer has just been logged off from the system. I have to go down to the server room."

"Then be quick, you fool!" Dark Kat shouted. "Without the drones we can't hold off the Enforcers for long."

"I'm already on my way, Dark Kat." Hard Drive responded. "Relax, I'll have them online again in no time."

"You'll better have." Dark Kat said intimidating.

He had just put the communicator on the desk in front of him when Razor suddenly stormed into the room.

"A Swat Kat?" Dark Kat asked in his typical dismissive voice. "I've expected that you would show up at some point. No matter. You are no match for me and my servants." Dark Kat reached for the communicator in order to call his troops. Razor immediately deployed the grappling hook within his Glovatrix which hit the communicator before Dark Kat could have reached it. It was smashed into pieces when it hit the wall in the back of the room. Dark Kat started to look angry at Razor.

"What's the matter Dark Kat?" Razor mocked to hurt his pride. "Are you so afraid of me that you can't face me alone? Wanna cry for help?"

"As if this would be necessary." Dark Kat replied. "I can squeeze the life out of you with my bare hands within a blink of an eye. And if you haven't noticed... I'm not alone at all."

Suddenly a half-dozen of Dark Kat's creeplings came out of their hiding places behind the vases, the filing cabinets and the desk Dark Kat was standing at. They immediately started to attack Razor who quickly jumped aside as one of them tried to knock him from his feet. Then he aimed his Glovatrix at the closest creepling that was flying towards him and shot one of his nets at it him. The creepling got caught in it immediately. Meanwhile, Dark Kat had approached him. But before he could have whacked him, Razor jumped aside again and then forward to get behind the desk. There, he immediately fired more nets at the creeplings that flew into his direction. The nets caught three of them, so there were only two creeplings left to deal with. Being in rage and tired of switching positions between the desk, Dark Kat raised both arms forming his hands into fists and slammed them down on it. The desk was smashed into pieces. Before he could straighten up again Razor jumped onto his massive shoulders in order to jump off further into the air. While jumping, Razor kicked one of the remaining creeplings in mid air. It was smashed against a wall and fell onto the ground unconsciously. Then he grabbed the last one of them to use him as a shield against Dark Kat's fist who had just straightened up and had turned around into his direction. Although the creepling eased the blow Razor still felt a strong pressure in his stomach. Fortunately, he didn't have to gasp for air. Back on the ground he threw the creepling away and targeted Dark Kat with his Glovatrix in order to fire a Bola missile at him. But Dark Kat was quicker than Razor had expected. He grabbed Razor at his throat and pulled him high up into the air. Then he started to squeeze it.

"All these years you Swat Kats have been pestering me." Dark Kat said dismissively. "This has to end once and for all. So you'll be the first one I'll get rid of."

Razor wasn't able to reply anything as Dark Kat's grip was already too strong for him to take a breath. Not knowing if either his neck was being snapped or he would loose consciousness first he had to do something really fast. As he looked at the ceiling he noticed that Dark Kat was standing underneath a lamp. Already starting to faint, Razor lifted his arm to aim with the Glovatrix at it. He had to gather all of his strength to stay conscious while he selected the Buzz-saw missile. A small compartment of the Glovatrix opened and released the compacted Buzz-saw which unfolded into its round shape. Not being able to aim clearly anymore he could only hope that the missile would hit the lamp. He fired it and luckily the Buzz-saw didn't miss its target. The lamp was cut loose and fell down. It hit Dark Kat on his right shoulder. Surprised and being in pain Dark Kat loosened his grip on Razor's neck. Razor was able to break free and to kick Dark Kat so that he lost his balance and fell on his back. As soon as Razor was able to get a clear thought again he aimed his Glovatrix at Dark Kat and fired a Bola missile at him as he had intended to in the first place. The missile bounded Dark Kat's upper arms to his massive torso.

"Sorry, Dark Kat." Razor said, still gasping for air. "But it will not end this way."

"Perhaps not." Dark Kat replied. "But as you may know, if I lose, everyone loses."

It was too late before Razor realized that Dark Kat had pressed his thumb on a small object that he was holding in his hand. Dark Kat started laughing and then said:

"You see, my servants have been busy planting small nuclear devices all over the city while they were conquering it for me. If you wouldn't have interfered, I just would have made the inhabitants of Megakat City my servants. But now they'll all gonna die and you'll gonna die too, being aware that you are responsible for their demise." Then he smiled and his voice changed into a celebrating tone: "Congratulations, Swat Kat! Come, let's celebrate this last minute of our lives! Enjoy the time you have left!" Dark Kat continued laughing like he had gone mad.

Razor looked stunned at him until he was able to realize what Dark Kat just had done. Being filled with rage he shouted: "Dark Kat, you sicko! You,"

In that moment Specter's voice came through Razor's communicator: "I've taken care of Hard Drive. He won't be able to do anything now. Do you copy?"

"Bad news, Specter." Razor answered hysterically. "Dark Kat has just initiated a countdown to blow up the bombs he had ordered to place throughout town! That maniac is going to blow Megakat City into oblivion!"

"What?!" Specter asked, getting panicked too. "How much time do we have?"

"Less than a minute!" Razor shouted. "I don't know how to stop this from here!"

"No, this can't be happening!" Specter shouted back.

Razor didn't know what to say or do, so he just continued to look stunned at Dark Kat who was still laughing. Suddenly Specter contacted him again:

"Razor, listen. I'll use Hard Drive's Surge Coat to find a way into Dark Kat's system. Maybe it can be stopped from there."

"Then hurry!" Razor shouted. "We only have 15 seconds left."

* * *

Five minutes earlier T-Bone was on his way to City Hall. It didn't take long until a drone noticed the Turbokat and alerted the other ones being close by. Soon after that a dozen drones were chasing after him.

"I hope this shield really works." he said to himself. "Otherwise this will be a short ride."

As soon as they got closer, the drones started firing at him. Out of reflex, T-Bone tried to evade the shots. The first few actually missed him, but as the laser beams were getting more and more intense he didn't have a chance to evade them anymore. So the Turbokat was hit again and again. With each laser beam that hit the jet the shield lit up in the same color as the beam itself. Relieved that he and the Turbokat were still in one piece he said to himself:

"I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. This is absolutely crazy!"

Suddenly Razor contacted him: "T-Bone, do you read me?"

"Loud and clear, buddy." T-Bone replied.

"Listen, I've managed to get inside the building," Razor reported. "But it's full of bad guys. So you better start creating a diversion."

"Affirmative, Razor." T-Bone replied. "Just gimme a minute."

T-Bone activated the afterburner and continued flying to City Hall. Once there, the drones patrolling the area immediately started attacking him too and it didn't take long until shots were fired from inside the building.


	13. Shedding tears in Cyberspace

Specter sometimes had thought about how it would be like being inside a computer or even a computer network. Seeing it with is own eyes was a breathtaking experience, now that he actually was in Cyberspace. He didn't know what to do next, so he decided to look around carefully. He seemed to be floating high above a complex and bizarre looking conglomerate of lines, boxes, numbers and other things impossible to describe. Unfortunately, he didn't know what to make of them. So he ended up thinking for himself:

"So this is Cyberspace? Weird. I wonder how Hard Drive did get along with all that stuff?"

After he had stared at the scene for a while longer he thought:

"I wish this could be more like the real world. Like objects being houses and methods being people living in there. Then I could just walk around and find my way through, somehow."

Suddenly the structures were changing and started to come closer to Specter. A moment later he stood on something what could be described as a virtual street. Silhouettes of houses had been placed next to the streets and inside of them he could see the silhouettes of kats walking or sitting around. Some of them seemed to be very busy working on something. There were labels with names attached to the houses. Specter read some them and realized that these were file names. Suddenly he understood what had happened:

"I can shape the look of Cyberspace by my own will. That's fascinating!"

He walked through the city which he had just shaped with his imagination and looked for a building or a complex that represented the program controlling the bombs. It didn't take long for him to realize that the city he was walking through was Sally. A cold shower ran over his neck and shoulders. He wasn't sure if he should jump for joy or being scared looking at what he and his colleagues had been created.

As he continued walking through the streets of Sally City he felt lost. But as he recognized more and more of the code and its connections, the easier it was for him to get along. Suddenly, he remembered that Razor told him that he would have 15 seconds to stop the countdown. Having no idea how time flies in Cyberspace he was afraid that he was already too late. He had the feeling that at least one hour had passed since his arrival. So he started to get nervous and desperately searched for some code which he could use to determine the time. Finally he got near a building which had the label 'Timer' on it. He entered and searched it until he found an office with the label 'GetDate' attached next to its door. Inside the office there was a male kat staring at a screen that floated in the air like a holographic display showing a lot of zeros and ones. Although being a programmer Specter was too nervous to make any sense out of this bit-code. So he decided to start talking to the kat:

"Hello?"

As the kat didn't respond at all, Specter walked closer to him.

"Can you hear me? Do you understand what I'm saying?"

The kat still didn't respond. Now Specter stepped even more close to him and started waving his hands right before the kat's face. That didn't help either. So he tried an even more drastic approach by grabbing the kat. Specter's hands just went right through the body of the kat like it was a ghost. This was the moment when Specter realized that it was him who was a ghost, a ghost in the machine.

"Stranded as a specter in my own creation... how fitting." he thought for himself. "But there must be a way to interact with this world somehow. Otherwise Hard Drive never would have acquired so much power over this place."

He sat down on the floor and started to think about it: "Okay, I was able to shape Cyberspace to make it look more like my world, but whatever I do it still follows its own rules. This is code, so I guess I should handle it like I would be sitting in front of my computer. But how can I interact with it without having a keyboard?"

Suddenly, he had an idea: "When I am able to shape Cyberspace by my own will then I should be able to execute code that way too."

So he thought: "timer = new Timer(); ();"

Suddenly the kat turned towards him and looked deep into his eyes. Then Specter heard a voice in his head telling him the date and time. For a short moment Specter got excited, but then he realized that he also needed to know the time when he had entered Cyberspace. He swore silently and tried to remember the last time he looked at a clock. Suddenly the image of a clock hanging on a wall in the server room at Megakat Tower came into his mind. He remembered that he had seen it just before he had transformed into a flash of energy. As he concentrated on this image in his mind he was able to see the clock's hands. With this information he was finally able to calculate the approximate difference and came to the conclusion that probably less than a second had passed since his arrival. Specter was amazed that being in Cyberspace for about an hour seemed to be taking only a few microseconds in the real world.

"So I have almost all the time in the world. That's a relief." he thought and calmed down.

"Now I have to find the code that triggers the bombs, but where could it be?"

Although he knew now that time was passing very slowly he stormed out of the building. Once outside he started looking for something suspicious in Sally City. It felt for him like hours searching for a clue. Getting more and more depressed as he didn't find anything he reached the borders of the city. From there he saw the void of Cyberspace which felt strange and somehow even terrifying to Specter. But this sight wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him. People who are working on games are always confronted with the place where their imagined worlds are limited to, where there is only empty space to find. The void.

Specter suddenly noticed something that looked like a gateway leading to a freeway which seemed to go beyond the horizon. He decided to get closer to it and when he was there it turned out to be a freeway indeed. Lots and lots of vehicles were passing by. Some of them drove from the city to the unknown beyond the horizon and some others came back from there in return.

"This must be a connection to another system and my mind shaped it into a freeway." Specter thought. "If this freeway leads to the server in Dark Kat's secret hideout, I'd still might have a chance stopping this madness once and for all."

So he started walking besides the freeway. After a short while he thought: "Although time passes quite slowly in this place it would take much too long to get over there in time. There must be a way to speed this up."

Then he had an idea an started smiling. He focused on a spot in front of him and a moment later a virtual match of Razor's Cyclotron emerged from the void. Specter sat down on its saddle and started the engine. He leaned forward and accelerated. When he was on the road he thought: "What would I give to see Razor's face now."

Being a ghost he didn't have to watch the other vehicles driving along the freeway as he just drove through them. After being on the road for quite some time the ride was getting rather boring. It seemed to him that it took forever until another gateway showed up. The label said 'Doomsday Server'.

"That's exactly what I'd expect from a looney like Dark Kat." Specter thought. "I hope this is the real thing and not a hoax."

So Specter steered the Cyclotron over to the gateway and left the freeway behind him. A short time later he arrived at another virtual city. Although he was an experienced programmer who was able to dive into code which he hadn't written himself, it was quite a challenge to get familiar with this one. He felt lost again like a stranger in a foreign city. He assumed that his travel from Sally City to Doomsday City had been taken a few seconds in the real world. So he decided that it would probably be best to find another 'Timer'-building first. While searching for it he also looked for buildings that might have something to do with the bombs. Riding on the Cyclotron was a big help for Specter, because it allowed him to travel through Doomsday City much faster than on foot. He wished that he would have thought of that sooner when he was walking through the city he had build himself. Finally he found the building he was looking for. Once there, he stepped off his Cyclotron and went inside. Now that he knew what he had to do it was easy to get an update on the time. He had 12 seconds left.

"Should be plenty enough." he said to himself. "But what should I be looking for now?"

He went outside again, put his helmet off and leaned against his Cyclotron. Then he closed his eyes, formed his right hand to a fist and slowly moved it up to his forehead. He remained in that pose for quite some time until suddenly a thought came into his mind which struck him like a lightning bolt.

"If Dark Kat is using a countdown to trigger the bombs, this code will probably be also accessing the timer." he explained to himself, getting excited.

He pushed himself off the Cyclotron and started taking a closer look at the 'Timer'-building. It didn't take long for him to notice that numerous lines were placed underneath the building and the streets, leading to some other buildings. Specter had already noticed them before, but didn't knew what their purpose was. Now he recognized them as wires carrying information from one building to another. White glowing and pulsating balls of energy were moving through these lines. The ones leaving the 'Timer'-building and going to the other buildings moved in a regular pattern, so it was a bit more easy to keep track of them without getting confused with the ones running through the other lines. Specter put his helmet back on, jumped onto the Cyclotron and started the engine. He followed the lines one by one. After a few unsuccessful attempts which lead him to buildings that had nothing to do with the bombs he arrived at a building which looked very suspicious. Its label showed some gibberish instead of a name and he couldn't see what's going on inside. Specter parked the Cyclotron in front of it and stepped over towards the entrance. As he tried to get in, he walked right into a force field which seemed to be similar to bulletproof class in the real world. At least that's what Specter concluded after he had fired a few missiles from the Cyclotron at it.

"So this is a private club, eh?" Specter asked loudly. "That figures. It must be the building I'm looking for. But how do I get inside?"

Specter leaned against the Cyclotron and did his thinking pose again.

"If I get out into the real world it would be a lot easier for me to hack my way into this. But I'm sure, Dark Kat hasn't left his server unguarded and even if he has I wouldn't have a chance to hack it in time, having less than twelve lousy seconds left. I wouldn't even have the tools I'm familiar with. Damn it!"

He quickly turned around and gave the Cyclotron a fierce kick. Realizing what he'd just done he thought: "Good thing, that this is not the real one. Razor would probably kill me for that." He placed his arms on the bike's saddle and bedded his forehead on top of them.

"Why must it be so difficult?" he asked himself. "Why can't I just get outside and do this like I normally would? This is so depressing. I wish I would have the right tools at least."

His last statement suddenly triggered an idea in his mind. "Wait a second... If Hard Drive had his hands on this system then it might be possible that some of his stuff is also stored on these machines." he figured. "This might be a shot in the dark, but it's at least worth a try."

After he had enough strength to carry on, he got back on the Cyclotron and started searching Doomsday City for something that Hard Drive might have left there. He didn't get disappointed as he found a couple of buildings in the outskirts of the city whose names sounded familiar to him. It were the tools that Hard Drive and he had been developed when they were working together. He realized that they were much more complex now than they were in those days. Specter had no doubt that Hard Drive had been busy extending and improving them. He hoped that they would proof useful in his current situation.

"That's terrific!" he said joyfully. "Hopefully, Hard Drive hasn't turned everything upside down after we've parted."

He quickly entered the central building of the complex and searched for a way to use the hacking tools. His search ended in a room in which a gigantic screen floated in the air and a large chair stood right in front of it. The chair looked like it would belong to a commanding officer of a spaceship in a science fiction movie. The lights in this room had been dimmed. Specter approached the chair and after admiring it for a moment he sat down on it carefully. As he leaned back and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair the lights in the room suddenly lit up with a humming sound as did the chair itself. Circuits emerged from inside the chair and seemed to be growing towards Specters hands and neck. Being terrified, Specter screamed and jumped out of it. Then he turned around and looked at the chair while he moved a few more steps away from it. The circuits were now shrinking back until Specter couldn't see them anymore. The lights were dimmed again and also the chair wasn't lit anymore. Specter took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. When he was able to get a clear thought again he looked around and tried to understand what he had just witnessed.

"Okay," he started explaining to himself. "This chair seems to be some kind of interface device which tried to connect itself with me. When I jumped out of it, the connection process was stopped. So, if I stay in this chair I might be able to access the tools."

Then he asked himself: "But will it let me go again, once I'm connected with it?"

He stared at the chair for a while longer. Suddenly he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there is only one way to find out. And what do I have to loose? If I don't do anything, Megakat City will be blasted into oblivion and I wouldn't be surprised if this includes Dark Kat's server room as well. If I sit down here, there is at least a chance that I get access to that mysterious building. If the chair doesn't let me go I only have to wait until the countdown reaches zero."

Then he closed his self-explanation as he asked himself: "Well, what am I waiting for?"

Specter sat down in the chair again and tried to relax while the circuits emerged again and reached out for his hands and neck.

He suddenly noticed that they were actually going into his body like dozens of little needles. Specter felt very uncomfortable, but at least it didn't hurt. Once the connection process had been completed the big screen lit up and showed Doomsday City from above. Specter learned quickly that he could navigate and zoom through the map simply by using his mind. So he started looking for a familiar spot from which he could navigate over to the building that denied him access. As he found a spot it was straightforward for him to find it. Once there, he selected the building using his mind again. The view changed into a closeup perspective of the building and numerous options were displayed. Specter noticed that these options represented algorithms which could be used to hack into a system or specific parts of it. He also recognized some of them which he once had developed himself. Specter took a deep breath and relaxed for a moment.

"Now, let's see what this building is made of." he said and started concentrating again. In order to break down the building's security he selected numerous combinations of algorithms. After a few dozen attempts he found a combination which seemed to be working as it wasn't repelled immediately. Specter leaned back and said:

"Hopefully this works... and fast. I probably won't have enough time for another attempt."

While he was waiting for a response from the hacking tool, he navigated over to the 'Timer'-building to see if he can request the time remotely. It worked and he got a response.

"Ten seconds. Not much time for a successful hacking attempt." he mumbled to himself and wondered if it was possible for him to sleep until something happens.

As soon as he had finished this thought he blacked out. When he woke up again he felt like he had been slept for days. He looked at the screen on which a message was being displayed and a beeping sound was played. It said: 'Attempt successful.'

Seeing this, Specter suddenly got energized. He took a closer look at the building he had hacked and saw that its interior was now visible. Inside one of the rooms he saw a console with a button that had been labeled 'Abort'.

"This must be it!" he shouted. "Let's see if I can operate it from here."

Specter tried to press the button using his mind and another message was displayed: 'Error: Illegal call of a private method from another class.'

"Okay. I guess I have to get over there and push the button myself." Specter figured. "How much time do I have?"

He checked the 'Timer'-building once again.

"Three seconds. At least, this is not a cliche-time." he joked to himself. "Let's see, if I can get out of this chair."

He carefully lifted his hands from the arm rests and his head from the chair's back. He felt that the circuits were retreating from his body. Again, this felt very strange to him. When all of them had left his body he stood up, turned around and watched how everything shut down again. Then he left the building and drove over to the hacked building.

This time there was no barrier holding him off from entering it. A few moments later he stood in front of the console with the 'Abort'-button on it.

"Well, I guess it's now or never." Specter said and pushed it.

A moment later he heard a voice in his head: "Countdown aborted!"

"That's good to hear." Specter commented.

Then the voice continued: "In order to restart the countdown use the StartCountdown-method."

"Oh, this is just great!" Specter shouted disappointed. "In other words, Dark Kat or one of his idiots can restart this nightmare again as soon as they notice that something went wrong. I have to do something fast if I want to prevent them from doing this."

He left the building and went back to the control room inside the hacker tool's complex. He looked at the chair and sighed. Then he sat down and let the circuits connect with his body once more. He browsed through the available options and stopped at 'Clean sweep network'. He sighed even deeper than before, since he knew that selecting this option might be dangerous for him while he was still inside the system. It also meant that he would destroy everything what mattered to him. He hesitated and drifted away with his thoughts while he was staring at the letters saying 'Clean sweep network'. Suddenly he came back to his senses, raised his eyelids and said:

"If this is the verdict for what I have done, then so be it."

He selected 'Clean sweep network' and immediately disconnected from the system. He assumed that he wouldn't have much time until everything would be cast into the void. So he ran out of the building as quickly as he could and jumped onto the Cyclotron. He knew that he'd probably be a dead kat if he would leave Cyberspace at Dark Kat's server room. So he decided to travel back to the servers in Megakat Tower. He took the shortest way back to the gateway from where he came from and witnessed how the buildings around him crumbled down and faded away. Not knowing if the deletion process would also erase him he drove as fast as he could. When he had reached the freeway he gave himself a moment to take a deep breath. But he knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet. He looked back and saw a glowing sphere following him. He assumed that this was the deletion directive send to the servers inside Megakat Tower. He remembered how much time he had to spent in order to get over here from there. So he sincerely hoped that he wouldn't go crazy with that dangerous looking thing on his tail the whole time while he was on the freeway. Being driving into one direction all the way back made him feel even more uncomfortable. After a very long ride he finally saw the gateway to his destination. He left the freeway and a short time later the buildings of Sally City appeared at the horizon in front of him. The glowing sphere was still on his tail like he had expected and when it had reached the city it exploded into countless little sparks that flew into the buildings which started crumbling and fading away like the ones in Doomsday City. Tears appeared in Specter's eyes as he realized that this was the last that he would ever see of his own creation. He didn't know that it was possible to shed tears in Cyberspace, but now he did. He looked back at the disappearing buildings and shouted:

"Forgive me, Sally. I wish there had been another possibility. Farewell."

It was hard for him to stop looking at Sally City, which was doomed to be cast into the void. But he finally managed to focus on what was laying in front of him. Then he realized that he had no idea how to get out of Cyberspace and so he suddenly got nervous.

"How do I get out of here, damn it?!" he shouted.

He tried to remember what had happened when he had arrived in the first place. He recalled that everything was abstract and far away until he started shaping the place by his own will. So he tried to stop thinking about this being a city. But it didn't work out.

"This isn't a real city. I know that, damn it! Why can't I break free?"

He looked behind him and saw that there wasn't much left of Sally City anymore and the Sparks were not far away from him.

"Maybe I need to get some distance to break free." he guessed.

So he looked at the emptiness above him and concentrated on a certain spot like he did when he created the Cyclotron. This time he created the virtual similar of the Turbokat which emerged directly above him. Once the creation process had been completed the jet came down towards Specter and opened its hatch to release a hook which Specter attached to the Cyclotron. As soon as the hook had been attached, the Cyclotron was pulled up and a few moments later Specter found himself inside the cockpit of the Turbokat. He grabbed the joystick in front of him and tried to stop imagining the code as a city. He looked back and was relieved to see that the small fractions of the code that hadn't been erased yet looked like as they did when he had first arrived in Cyberspace. He turned the Turbokat around and stopped the engines. Then he witnessed how the last parts of Sally were cast into the void and then there was nothing left to look at. Specter took a moment to put himself back together. Then he looked around the cockpit.

"I guess I have to get rid of you as well, if I want to get out of here." he said to the virtual Turbokat.

The Turbokat immediately disappeared and Specter was floating in the void once again. He closed his eyes and thought: "Exit."

The next thing that happened was that Specter was being in midair in the middle of the server room of Megakat Tower, feeling that the laws of physics were suddenly applied to him. In other words, he simply fell down onto the ground.

Feeling tired and weak he contacted T-Bone and Razor with his last strength:

"T-Bone, Razor... I think I've stopped the countdown... Now, get over here and get me out, will ya? I'm so... exhausted..."

He fainted away before he could hear T-Bone's response:

"Affirmative Specter. We get to you as soon as we can. Specter, do you copy? Specter?"


	14. A kat true to his word

Razor stared at Dark Kat who still had an triumphant smile on his face as he looked at the timer of the trigger in his hands that counted down the last seconds. Then he looked at Razor and said:

"Face it, Swat Kat. You've lost. Prepare yourself to die."

Suddenly Razor received Specter's call. He hoped that Specter was right and watched Dark Kat's facial reactions very carefully now. As soon as Dark Kat realized that the timer had stopped the smile on his face vanished. Before Dark Kat could do anything, Razor kicked against his hand which was holding the trigger. While the trigger was in midair Razor caught it and took a look for himself. The timer had stopped with three seconds remaining. He turned back to Dark Kat who was looking confused now. Razor relaxed for a moment.

Now it was his turn to smile triumphant.

"I don't think so, Dark Kat." he said. "Looks like Doomsday has been canceled once again."

"What?! But how did you," Dark Kat started to ask.

"That's none of your business." Razor replied.

Then T-Bone contacted him: "Razor, come in! What's your situation, buddy?"

"I've taken care of Dark Kat." Razor replied. "He's ready for transportation."

"Then let's hurry." T-Bone said. "We have to make sure that Specter and Mr. Young are okay."

"Affirmative. Let's stop by the Enforcer Headquarter on our way there to deliver Dark Kat."

"My pleasure. Where should I pick you guys up?"

"At the mayor's office." Razor said. "And hurry. Dark Kat's men are still in the building. Let's leave before they realize what happened."

"Alright, I'll be there in a moment."

* * *

T-Bone turned the Turbokat around and flew back to City Hall. The drones were no threat to him anymore as without instructions they just kept floating in the air. But Dark Kat's men were still firing at him from the windows.

The Behemoth's shield still worked perfectly and so he concentrated on maneuvering the jet towards the mayor's office. By doing so he missed to notice that suddenly one of Dark Kat's servants appeared with bazooka at one of the windows. The bazooka was loaded with an electrifying missile similar to Razor's Scrambler Missiles. The servant fired it and before T-Bone was able to initiate an evasive maneuver the jet got hit. Being overloaded, the batteries of the shield exploded taking the shield generator with it.

"Crud!" T-Bone shouted to himself for his lack of attention. "T-Bone, you idiot. How could you've been so careless?"

The engines of the Turbokat started to fail and the jet started to fall downwards.

Razor who had seen that something had gone wrong contacted him: "T-Bone, come in. Are you okay? What happened?"

"I've been hit by a missile which killed the shield. And now the engines are failing too." T-Bone responded.

"Then eject! I'll find another way to get out of here somehow." Razor shouted through the radio transceiver.

"Negative! I'm not ejecting." T-Bone shouted back. "The Turbokat never failed me and it won't fail me this time." He turned his full attention towards the controls and started talking to the Turbokat: "C'mon baby, I'm just asking for another tiny little miracle. Please, don't let me down. Just do it for good old T-Bone."

He continued working on the controls and suddenly the engines fired up again. T-Bone pulled the flight stick back as hard as he could in order to ascent. The jet turned up just in time to avoid a collision with the building down below. As he got the jet in a stable position again he shouted joyfully: "I knew I could count on you!"

Then he accessed Razor's weapon system to get control of the cement machine gun as he didn't want to take any more chances when he made another attempt to get over to the mayor's office.

"Eat concrete, you freaks!" he shouted and fired the machine gun.

As the cement balls crashed through the windows Dark Kat's men hid behind cover. Those who were hit by a cement ball were smashed against the wall and glued there as the cement dried up pretty quickly. T-Bone used that moment of silence to get over to Razor. When he had reached his destination he kept the Turbokat floating and released a grappling hook which was immediately caught by Razor. Razor attached it to the rope with which Dark Kat had been tied up and jumped onto the right wing of the Turbokat. T-Bone opened the cockpit and Razor slipped in.

"Ready for a free ride, Dark Kat?" T-Bone asked. Before Dark Kat could respond anything he closed the cockpit and flew towards the Enforcer Headquarter. Dark Kat was dragged out of the window pretty rapidly.

A few minutes later they had reached the Enforcer Headquarter. T-Bone stopped the Turbokat right above the landing zone and lowered Dark Kat down. Dark Kat was immediately surrounded by the Enforcer troops which had hold the fort. Commander Feral stepped out of the front door as soon as he had been informed.

"Looks like your reign of terror is over, Dark Kat!" he said with a very grim look on his face. "You will be spent the rest of your nine lives behind bars."

"Yeah, if you don't let him escape again, Feral." T-Bone shouted down to him.

Feral looked up still having a grim look on his face: "I've overheard that this time, Swat Kat, because you've saved Megakat City. I don't know how you managed it, but you did a pretty good job there."

"Gee, Feral. Did you just thank us?" Razor asked in his typical cheekily tone whenever he talked to Feral.

"Yes, I did." Feral answered. "But don't start hugging me, alright?"

"Don't worry, Feral. We won't." T-Bone replied.

"Well, we still have work to do." Razor said. "So, see you next time."

T-Bone closed the cockpit and turned the jet into the direction of Megakat Tower.

"Next stop, Young Digital Entertainment!" he shouted towards Razor and fired up the engines.

As they came closer to the tower Razor started to track Specter's signal.

"Looks like he's on the third floor." he said.

"Then let's get him out of there." T-Bone replied.

Without the drones the Enforcers had already started to reclaim their ground. Having lost the upper hand and without the guidance of their leader, Dark Kat's men started to loose their courage and retreated district by district.

When Razor noticed what was going on down on the streets he said: "With this chaos down there it's probably best to land on the roof."

"Affirmative." T-Bone replied and flew their jet over to the landing pad which was normally used for small helicopters.

Once inside the building they've called the elevator.

"Let's split up." T-Bone suggested "You go down into the sewers and get Mr. Young out of there. I'll go look after Specter."

"Wanna save your favorite game developer?" Razor asked with a cheeky tone.

"Would you please shut up, Razor. I'm sure he's fine... I hope."

A few moments earlier down at the third floor, Hard Drive had just regained his consciousness. He slowly stood up, left the elevator and leaned against a wall in order to avoid falling down on the ground again. As he slowly came back to his senses he realized that he didn't wear his Surge Coat anymore. This enraged him so much such that he didn't notice that the elevator had started ascending towards the penthouse floor shortly after its doors had been closed.

"Why this... dirty, rotten... Swat Kat..." he mumbled as he walked slowly towards the server room like a drunk. "Where is he? No one... touches... that Surge Coat... except me!"

As he came closer to the server room he started to feel the pain in his face. Specter had hit him pretty hard. "Ouch, ow... He's gonna pay for that too."

Finally he reached the server room and found Specter laying on the floor in the middle of the room. As he saw him wearing his coat his rage went beyond any measure.

"You!" he shouted and stumbled over to Specter who was still unconscious. When he had reached him Hard Drive let himself fall onto his knees. "If that coat has taken only one tiny scratch..." He rolled Specter over on his back, opened the coat and inspected it. After he was sure that the coat hadn't taken any damage he looked at Specter and said: "You're lucky. Looks like you haven't damaged it." Then he took it off from Specter's body. Once finished he started placing his hands around Specter's neck. "Therefore, I'll make this quick."

Suddenly, someone grabbed the collar of his T-Shirt and pulled him up. Then he saw a very angry looking T-Bone right in front of him.

"So you are still the same coward, I see." T-Bone said angrily. "Still foul playing when having the upper hand, eh? Well, it is time to teach you some manners!"

T-Bone pulled him up even higher until Hard Drive could stand on his feet. Then he let him go, formed his right hand to a fist and raised it to Hard Drive's eye level.

"This is for trying to break my partner's neck!" he shouted and punched Hard Drive in the face. Before Hard Drive could fall to the ground T-Bone grabbed him with his left hand. Then he switched hands and prepared his left fist for the next blow. "This is for trying to kill us with these blasted drones!" T-Bone shouted. Then he punched him and switched hands again. "This is for wreaking havoc on Megakat City." One punch later, T-Bone prepared for the final blow. He held his fist in front of Hard Drive's face who was just barely conscious now and shouted: "And this one... is for assaulting my favorite game developer." Hard Drive saw how T-Bone's fist quickly came closer, then everything went dark for him.

Still having Hard Drive in his grip, T-Bone was radioed by Razor: "T-Bone, I've found Mr. Young."

"That's good to hear." T-Bone replied. "And I found Specter right on time. Hard Drive just tried to break his neck."

"Where is Hard Drive now?"

"Right in front of me." T-Bone answered. "Don't worry. He won't be going anywhere."

"Good." Razor said relieved. "Take him and Specter back to the Turbokat. Be careful when you deliver Hard Drive to Feral. Maybe he wants to hug you in return this time."

"Yeah." T-Bone answered amused. "I'll keep that in mind. But what about you?"

"I'll take the jet boat that Specter has parked down here to get Mr. Young somewhere save." Razor explained. "I'll see you back at the hangar."

"Right. Take care, buddy."

* * *

Back at the scrapyard, T-Bone placed Specter into the bed on which he had been sleeping between his training sessions. T-Bone removed the helmet and the mask from Specter as well as his harness such that he could rest a bit more comfortable.

"How is he doing?" Razor asked.

"He looks good to me." T-Bone answered. "I think he just needs some rest. Don't know what he did with Hard Drive's Surge Coat, but it sure was very exhausting. Wish we could take him to the hospital though."

"Me too," Razor agreed. "But you know that they have to take care of too many injured there already. As long as his state isn't getting worse he's probably better off with us."

Both watched him for while. When Razor intended to leave the room, Matthew's sleep was getting uneasy. Then he opened his eyes. Obviously being confused he looked around and asked: "Where am I?"

"Back at the scrapyard." T-Bone answered. "How do you feel, Matthew?"

"Fine, I guess." Matthew replied. "Can you fetch me a glass of water, please? I feel like I haven't drunk anything for days."

"Sure, I'll get you some. Just wait a moment." Razor said and left the room.

"When I found you, you were out cold." T-Bone told him. "Do you remember anything what happened back at Megakat Tower?"

"I think... I do... yes." Matthew replied, still fighting his tiredness. "But would you please give me a few minutes to put myself back together?"

"Sure, I don't want to put the bite on ya."

Matthew went up carefully and then kept sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked down at the ground and then swept with his hands through his face. Razor came back with a glass of water.

"Here is your water, Matthew."

"Thanks, Razor." Matthew replied and took the glass that Razor was reaching him. He slowly drank it and then took a few deep breaths.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?" T-Bone asked.

"Yes, I do, T-Bone." Matthew answered. "And to answer your previous question, yes, I think I remember what happened before I passed out." He paused for a moment and then continued: "I guess we've been successful, right? I mean I feel horrible at the moment, but we are still alive, aren't we?"

"Yes, we all are." T-Bone said. "But you were especially lucky."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked.

"Hard Drive was about to break your neck when I found you. Guess he didn't like it that you knocked him out and took his Surge Coat from him. You should have restrained him, you know."

"I'll keep that in mind next time when I'm pressured by a ridiculous time limit." Matthew replied. "I guess you gave him a good beating and saved my life. So I owe you one, right?"

"Hard Drive got what I had promised to you back at the hospital. And no, you don't owe me anything. You saved Razor's and my life earlier, remember? Not to mention all the people which still had been in Megakat City when Dark Kat had taken it over."

"I did?" Matthew asked thoughtful. "I guess it was the least I could do after putting all of you in great danger with Sally."

"What happened to Sally anyway?" Razor asked.

"She ceased to exist." Matthew said sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" T-Bone asked.

"When I was inside the server... in Cyberspace," Matthew started to explain. "I... I initialized a clean sweep after I've stopped the countdown to make sure that it could not be started again. This also affected the data stored inside the servers at Megakat Tower. In short, I've sacrificed my whole work to save Megakat City."

"So what about the game you were working on?" T-Bone asked further.

"Forget about it." Matthew replied, looking at T-Bone with a sad smile on his face. "With Sally gone it would take a lot of time until we would be able to complete it. And with what I've seen and experienced I cannot and will not continue working on it."

T-Bone looked surprised and disappointed, but he understood Matthew's decision quite well.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll lay down again and get some more sleep, okay?"

"Of course, Matthew. You've earned it." T-Bone replied with a smile on his face.


	15. Epilogue

One week later, everything seemed to be slowly getting back to normal. At least as normal as it could get in Megakat City. When the news of Dark Kat's and Hard Drive's arrests had been spread the people who had been evacuated by the Enforcers returned to the city and the Leviathan had also entered port. Being back at their rightful places, Mayor Manx and Callie Briggs continued governing Megakat City once again. They would probably have to raise taxes again in order to cover the costs for the repairs the city desperately needed after Dark Kat's short term of reign.

At the scrapyard, Chance and Jake were working on a customer's car. Last week's incident had rapidly increased the demand for car repairs. Outside of the garage, another car had just arrived. Chance and Jake heard how its door was being slammed.

"Another customer?" Chance asked as Jake looked towards the entry door. The sun was shining through it such that he couldn't clearly see what was going on outside. Then he saw the silhouette of a kat which seemed to be quite familiar to him.

"Hey guys, got a minute to talk?" Matthew asked as he came closer. "Or are you too busy right now?"

"Look what the cat brought in, Jake." Chance said as he recognized Matthew's voice. "What have you been up to in the last few days?"

"Oh, you know, to this and that." Matthew said smiling. "Mostly resting and thinking about what has happened to me. I also assisted Alfred helping the Enforcers to locate the bombs that Dark Kat's minions had placed throughout the city. Our mosquito drones were quite helpful finding them. Hopefully we found them all." Then he added: "Oh, and thanks to Ms. Briggs, I won't be accused for the drone attacks and everything related to it."

"That's great to hear!" Jake said. "And it sounds like you've been quite busy."

"Yes." Matthew replied. "I hoped that helping the Enforcers would gimme some redemption and cool down the heat between Feral and me... But I didn't really found my redemption yet."

"You have to stop blaming yourself, Matthew." Chance said.

"That's easier said than done, Chance, but I'm trying." Matthew replied and started to look serious at him. "There is another thing," he began to say.

"Well, what is it, Matthew?" Chance asked curiously.

"I've quit my job at Young Digital Entertainment."

"What?!" Chance asked surprised.

"Mr. Young was about to move his business out of Megakat Tower because he felt that the building attracts bad luck." Matthew started to explain. "But without Young Industries Megakat City would probably face even more problems than it already does. Luckily, I was able to convince him to stay and explained him that it was our work which lead to this disaster. He wanted me to stay nonetheless, but I've decided to quit." He looked down at the ground while he made a short pause and sighed. "I can't just go on like that with what I've experienced in the last few days, you know. I have to think about everything for a while before I can continue making games. You see, currently I'm afraid that any code I'd develop might be misused again. I couldn't sleep at night with this on my mind." He paused for a another moment and continued with a sad look on his face. "I guess Hard Drive has won although he has been beaten. He promised me that I would never get Sally back and that he would destroy me... he was right. The Matthew Doubt you knew has left and he will probably never come back." Then Matthew started smiling at Chance and joked: "I guess you have to find a new favorite game developer, I'm afraid."

Chance's look on his face obviously showed that he didn't knew what to say.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Jake asked to change the subject.

"I'll stay at Alfred's place for a while. We've experienced similar fates. So maybe each one of us finds his redemption by helping the other. I think it's worth a try, don't you think?"

"Perhaps." Jake answered.

"I'll also try to help him with his inventions. Maybe I can learn something from him. And I'm sure you've noticed that he isn't the healthiest kat anymore. I think it's better that there is someone around in case something happens to him."

"Sounds like a plan. I hope this is helping both of you." Jake replied.

"Me too... Well I guess I've kept you long enough away from your work, so I don't want to bother you any longer."

"Oh c'mon, Matthew you are not bothering us." Chance protested.

Matthew smiled and said: "I know Chance, but it's time for me to go. I come visit you again when you are not drowning in work and I've recovered some more. You can come visit me too, if you like."

"We certainly will," Jake replied. "But just wait a moment. I'd like to give something to you."

Then Jake left the room. Matthew assumed that he went down into their secret hideout. A minute later he came back with a rather large package and gave it to Matthew.

"What's in it?" Matthew asked.

"You'll see, when you open it." Jake said smiling. "But make sure you are alone when you do, okay?"

"Sure Jake, okay." Matthew replied, still wondering what was in the package. "Well then, we'll see each other soon. Farewell then."

"Farewell, Matthew." Jake replied.

"Yeah, farewell." Chance said. "Don't be down in the mouth, pal."

Matthew smiled, nodded and walked out of the garage carrying the package in his hands. While walking towards Alfred's car he looked at all the other cars which were waiting to be repaired. He turned around and joked:

"Say, is this your strategy to keep your business running?"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I mean, letting the bad guys break up everything and then repair it in order to earn money. Interesting way to pay the bills." Matthew answered with a smile on his face.

"Matthew... get lost." Jake replied and smiled back at him.

"See ya." Matthew stepped out of the garage and opened the door of the pickup. After he had safely placed the package inside the car he got in, started the engine and drove away.

* * *

When he had reached Professor Hackle's lab he took the package out of the car and carried it inside.

Before he went up to the apartment upstairs which Hackle had provided to him, he stepped by the lab and checked what he was doing. Hackle stood in front of his workbench and worked on one of his robot designs. He still hoped that they would be a benefit to katkind someday in the future.

"Hi Alfred, I'm back." Matthew greeted him.

Hackle turned around to look at him and replied: "Hello Matthew. Yes, I've already noticed." He pointed at a screen showing the front entry of the compound. Hackle had installed some cameras in case the Metallikats, the two ex-mobster-bosses he once saved by transferring their minds into robots without knowing who they were, would decide to pay him a visit.

"You're really afraid that they may come back someday, aren't you?" Matthew asked concerned about Hackle's peace of mind.

"Mac and Molly were only prototypes when we went separate ways. Their circuits and their hard drives won't be lasting forever without proper treatment. As soon as they'll realize they'll come back here and force me to fix them." Hackle explained. "But I cannot allow that to happen. They already did a lot of inexcusable things for which I can't deny my responsibility. There has to be an end to it."

Then he pointed with his finger at the package that Matthew was carrying. "You've received a present?"

It was obvious that he wanted to change the subject as talking about the Metallikats made him feel uneasy. So Matthew played along and answered: "Yes, it's from two friends of mine."

"I see." Hackle said with a smile on his face.

As he didn't say anything else Matthew asked him: "Can I help you with anything, Alfred?"

"No, I don't need anything right now, thank you. But you've still haven't finished settling, haven't you?" Hackle noted. "You should get on with it. Otherwise you'll never get comfortable here, you know."

"I guess you're right. Well, see you later."

Alfred nodded and turned his attention back to his designs.

Matthew walked up the stairs to the first floor and opened the door to his apartment.

Once inside, he put the package down on the table and took off his coat. Then he opened the package and found the Swat Kats' flight suit and the other gear inside that Razor had given to him when he started to train him. He took everything out of the package and held the flight suit in front of him. After staring at it for a while he put it down to the other gear on the table. Then he noticed that there was also a note inside the package. Matthew picked it up and read its content:

* * *

"Dear Specter,  
We want you to keep your SWAT Kats outfit as a token of our appreciation.  
Take good care of it and keep it somewhere safe.  
If we need your abilities again we'll let you know. This may happen sooner than you think.  
So don't forget what you have learned and work on your physical fitness.  
Congratulations, you are a SWAT Kat now.

Best regards,  
T-Bone and Razor

P.S.: Burn this letter after you've finished reading it."

* * *

Matthew sat down on his sofa while his thoughts were drifting away. When he finally was able to put himself back together again he looked out of the window. It was getting dark outside. Matthew didn't know how long he had been just sitting around, but he assumed that several hours had passed. He crumbled the letter and put it into a small bowl which stood on the table. Then he started searching his packing cases until he found a box of matches with the Young Digital Entertainment logo on it. He took one of the matches out of the box and ignited it. Then he put the match into the bowl next to the crumbled letter which quickly caught fire. He watched as the letter burned down to ashes and waited until it was cold. Then he emptied the bowl into a litter bin and put it back on the table. After that, he picked up the flight suit again.

Later that evening Specter stood on the rooftop of Professor Hackle's lab, gazing into the sky, waiting to see the Turbokat somewhere. And after quite some time he actually saw her patrolling over Megakat City.

Although he felt like as there was not much left of him, he still tried to get a smile on his face and said: "Maybe being a vigilante helps me finding redemption someday. So if you ever need me... I'll be there."


End file.
